Never Surrender
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: Set sometime after 2007 movie A sentient being from Cybertron, was once part of six, now five Autobots, in the search of the All Spark. Had got separated from the others and thought to have parish. But soon the being crash lands on Earth, and since g
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. Has a slight Yaoi.

Summery: (Set sometime after 2007 movie) A sentient being from Cybertron, was once part of six, now five Autobots, in the search of the All Spark. Had got separated from the others and thought to have parish. But soon the being crash lands on Earth, and since gotten there, he's first experiencing of Earth is a bad one.

AN: I'm not going to give out the name of this Autobot. Not just yet anyways. If any of you like to guess then go right ahead.

"blah" – Normal human speck  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speck  
_blah_ – thinking  
_**blah**_ - flashback

Never Surrender  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 1

**Earth, some where in Death Valley, CA**

A badly damage sentient being crash lands in the dead of night. He weakly transforms into a barely functioning medium sized bot, properly about the same sized as Ironhide just a couple inches shorter. His body covered in heavy damage, most was from an old Decepticon attack, but others were from the dangerous passing from an asteroid belt as he tried to get to Earth. His weak optics looked around, like he was looking for something. Well mostly some one, the one he misses so much. _...O-Optimus..._ His spark cried out heavily, hoping his secret spark mate was near by to feel him. He heard some engines coming near him. He as he weakly turns, hoping it was his companions he had got separated from all those years ago. But the huge military vehicles that surround him, open doors and some fleshy beings came out with weapons aimed at him. He was a bit worried. The language they was specking to each other he couldn't understand. He was to badly damage to even try to connect to something machine to learn the species language. His own weapons were damage, so he couldn't protect himself from the small beings.

"What ya think it is?" a US soldier asked one of his comrades.

"Don't know, due."

"You think it's from Japan? Like they are trying Pearl Harbor all over again?" The US military soldiers didn't know what to do.

"Should we call the higher ups?" At that moment the being collapsed on the ground.

* * *

Secretary of Defense, Keller later on arrived at the small base out in the middle of the desert. He was greeted by the commander of the base. "So what is it's status?" Keller asked.

"It's still in the hanger." the commander said "We think it's too badly damage that's why it hasn't tried to escape yet." They soon arrived at said hanger. "It's in there, sir."

When the two humans entered the hanger, they were greeted by the sight of the being. "Jesus..." Keller said when he saw the badly damage bot, trying to stay functional. Keller was really shock when he saw a familiar symbol on the being's chest. _It's one of Prime's people...An Autobot..._

"So what should we do with it, sir?"

Keller looked over at the commander. "It's Top Secret." he said "You and your men forget you saw it."

"But sir?"

"It's Top Secret. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

* * *

A bit later, Keller and the FBI tried to gently guide the injured being into a huge truck, but the being just couldn't understand what they want of him. "Sir." one agent asked "How are we going to get it in the truck?"

Keller sighed. He just didn't have a clue. "This would be much easier if it knows what we are asking of it." He said. At that moment the being shuts down again.

"Sir?"

"Get in side now." Keller said "This is the only chance we have before it decides to come back online again."

* * *

_**"You sure you want to stay behind?" Optimus asked him gently when they were alone.**_

_**He nods. "Some one has to stay behind and guard the Ark, while you and the others go look for the All Spark." He spoke "You'll have one of your best warriors to be here."**_

_**Optimus looked a bit worried. "You may be one of my best, but you are also one of my higher ranking warriors..." he started "And also...Our sparks are connected...are one..."**_

_**"Yes Prime sir..." he said as he cuddles close to the bigger sentient being**_ _**"But no one but us knows of it. As far as everyone else knows I'm just one of your best warriors."**_

_**Optimus sighed as he caresses his check gently. "I know..."he said "As far as the others go my spark mate was Elita...but you are my spark mate now..."**_

_**"Optimus..." he started "The sooner you go and find the All Spark, the sooner we can stop pretending to not be spark mates..."**_

_**Optimus nods again. "I promise I'll come back to you."**_

_**"I know." He said with a small smile "Go." He watched as the Autobot commander left, and left the huge ship with the remaining members of the team. He didn't know it then, but a Decepticon had somehow made it into the ship. When the Ark blew up, he was hurled off into space, not before calling out Optimus.**_

* * *

_O-Optimus...! O-Optimus...!_ When he came back on he was in a new place from where he remembers he was last in. His weak optics looked around worriedly and scared as he still could not know were he was. He then saw the same human, Keller, in the huge room with him. With Keller was some men dress in white. Keller was looking at the hurt bot.

"It seems you're awake." Keller said to the bot "Too bad you can't understand us. We sadly don't know Cybertronian. We are just trying to help you." He watched as the bot weakly looking around it self, still scared and confused of where it was. Keller sighed as he turns to the men around him. "What you think?" he asked them.

"The thing is badly damage." one of the men spoke "What ever life support systems it had to keep it alive are malfunctioning. The way things are going it's not going to survive for much longer."

Keller sighed. "That's not good. If Optimus Prime and the other Autobots get this information they will not like it." he said "Is there anything that can be done to keep it alive?"

"We had a plan..." another one spoke "But what we have in mind either won't work, or if it doses it won't like it."

"Well what is it?" Keller asked.

"We kind of have secret plans of a human having a mechanical brain, since we already know how to make a mechanical heart..."

"Wait are you saying of downloading its brain into another mechanical brain in a human?" Keller asked confused and kind of weird out.

"That and put its spark into a mechanical heart." the first said "It's the only thing we can think of to save it."

"But a human?" Keller said.

"It will be a body that was sold to science so no need to go through all the red tape." another spoke "Its spark will keep the body we will use alive. But sadly its real body won't be able to sustain life any more."

"So if it dose work..." Keller started as he looked at the bot "That means our friend here might not take well of being a human..."

"Correct."

Keller sighed; he didn't know how to deal with it. But one thing for sure, he didn't want an upset Autobot commander on his hands if the big bot found out that the humans he trusted couldn't save one of his own. "Very well..." he said "Do it."

"Very well sir. We'll get right on it."

* * *

After many of tense hours everything was ready. Keller looked at the injured bot, barely holding onto life. Its life support systems were shutting down. The being knew he was close to the Matrix. _...O-Optimus...R-Remember me..._ The scientists were busy copying the bot's memories into the human body they used new mechanical brain.

"Its memories are copied." said one "Now all we need to gently remove its spark and gently places it in place we left in the mechanical heart."

"Do it." said Keller as he watched the bot "I think it's started to shut down permanently..." The men slowly went over to the bot and gently went to the chest area where they could see where the spark was. The bot slowly becoming to far gone to fight back as the men slowly remove the spark with very special gloves so they won't get hurt by its pause. Once the spark was remove, the light left in the bot's glowing optics shut down. Keller watched worriedly as the spark was gently place in the said mechanical hart of the human body the scientists used. The body was a young man, maybe in the early twenties. He had long black hair, pulled back into a ponytail. Keller had no clue what the human's eye color was. "Well?" he asked.

The men looked at him. "We think it worked." the first said as they started to close the human body up "We won't know until it wakes up. But that will take awhile."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. Has a slight Yaoi.

Summery: (Set sometime after 2007 movie) A sentient being from Cybertron, was once part of six, now five Autobots, in the search of the All Spark. Had got separated from the others and thought to have parish. But soon the being crash lands on Earth, and since gotten there, he's first experiencing of Earth is a bad one.

AN: I'm not going to give out the name of this Autobot. Not just yet anyways. If any of you like to guess then go right ahead.

"blah" – Normal human speck  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speck  
_blah_ – thinking  
_**blah**_ - flashback

Never Surrender  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 2

**A small hospital on a small army base**

Beautiful violet eyes slowly open, and the young man, the sentient being, slowly awoke. _What in Primus...? I was near the Matrix but now..._ When he slowly started to sit up, that's when he noticed something was different. He felt smaller then he supposes to be, and felt lighter to, not weighted down with tons of metal. When he took notice of his arms he didn't like what he sees. _...W-What happened to me...?_ His outer body was not of Cybertronian design, but a fleshy one, like the fleshies things he had been seeing lately since he came to this planet. _...T-This can't be me... I'm a Cybertronian...not one of those fleshies..._ He started to pant hard; he was scared now beyond reason. He saw a mirror near by, so he slowly got up on the new legs and slowly walked over to it. The refection he was meet was one of a fleshie. _...No..._ he tried to open his mouth but very odd sounds came out. He started leaking from fleshie optics as he back away from the image before him in great terror. _...I don't want this...! I don't want this fleshly body... O-Optimus..._ He felt his spark, it two was pulsing in great fright, wanting the comfort of the familiar bigger spark of its mate.

At that moment the door to the room he was open, and Keller and two of his men came into the room. "You're wake." Keller said gently. He didn't like how the being, now in a human body, the feeling it was expressing. "You still can't understand us can you?" he said "We only did this cause your old body couldn't keep you alive much longer. We didn't want to upset Optimus if we let you die... There aren't many of you Autobots left, or so what Optimus had told us." The bot turned human blinked. Keller sighed. "You don't know what I am saying huh?" he asked. The being just looked very confusedly at him. Keller looked at one of the others. "Go get Sam and Bee."

"But sir... That could take forever..." one of his men spoke.

Keller looked at him. "Why is that?" At that moment the being decided to act. He jumped on one of the men, and snapped his neck, taking the man's jacket, car keys, and his gun. Keller blinked.

The other man with Keller took out his gun and aimed it at the being. "I'll protect you sir." he said.

"No," Keller ordered "It's going to provoke him." ...Too late... The movement already had. The being turned to the man with a glare then found the door was unguarded and raced to it. Keller watched him leave and radioed for HQ to contact the Autobots.

* * *

The being raced as fast he could in the body he was in. He was still upset and scared of what's going around him. Once he found his way out of the building he found a military car sitting near by. He got in and took off. He was kind of glad the car was something he knew how to use. It was like him having a hologram driving himself.

* * *

Sadly after a couple of miles later, it one started to rain heavy, and two the car he was in ran out of gas and stop where it was. With was on an empty highway. The being sighed. He started leaking form the fleshy optics again as he let his head fell on the steering wheel. _Optimus..._ He didn't know what to do... He just wanted his commander near but he just didn't know how to do so. He sighed as he slowly got out of the car in the pouring rain. He decided just to walk the rest of the way he was going. As he did he saw a large truck sitting a ways down the road ahead of him. He didn't know what to make of it. It was huge, blue with red flames. He slowly walked up and gently glides his fingers on the slick body until he came to front of the truck. His fleshy optics widen in surprised and happiness. For there on the grill of the truck was the familiar insignia. He smiled happily as he lean against the grill of the truck and started to nuzzle it happily. He didn't know who it was, but he was at lest happy it was a fellow Autobot.

Optimus came online. The Autobot commander was confused on what had woken him up. He then saw a young human male nuzzling him on his blinked. _Wha...?_ He had no clue why the human was doing this. He notices it was raining, and at that same time the human was shacking, probably cold from the rain. He opened a door. "Get in." The human stopped nuzzling him for a bit and stare at him with surprised and confused eyes.

_...That voice..._ the being started to think. He grinned. _Optimus!_ He suddenly started to nuzzle his long lost secret spark mate/commander on his grill again. His fleshly optics started leaking again as his spark pause happily.

Optimus blinked. _What in Primus...?_ A familiar feeling was pulling on his own spark. Optimus blinked again. _That feeling..._ Optimus started to think _That feels like...No...He's dead...I saw the Ark blown up..._ "_Are you...?_"

The being stopped nuzzling him and started to look up at him quite happily. _...Optimus..._ Sadly since he was in a fleshy body, he couldn't speck in his own language.

"_Get in._" Optimus was kind of surprised that the human could understand his own language as the human nods and climb into his cab. He closed the door. "_What happened?_" He saw the human starting crying again and he felt the familiar tug on his own spark. "_Do you not know?_" The human opens his mouth but an odd squeak came out. Then the human looked away a bit, still upset. "_Ah...I see..._" Optimus began to drive back to Base.

All the while the human curled up in his set, still greatly upset. _...O-Optimus..._

* * *

When Optimus arrived at the base, the other Autobots notices him. "Say Prime, what you got in your cab?" asked Ironhide. Optimus opened the door. The Autobots watched confused when they saw a human slowly climb out. Sam and Bumblebee was also confused.

"He can't speak Human tongue." Optimus said once he transforms into his huge regular form.

Ratchet came over to the human. "Hmmm." he said "Odd. The human must be one of those mutes..."

"No..." said Optimus said "He knows our home language."

"EH?"

"He understands our language." said Optimus "I once spoke in our language and he understands it, other then human." The others stared at the Human. The human stares back at them, just smiling at them as he stayed close to Optimus.

"So..." Sam started "So why can he only understand your guys language and not mine?" Optimus steered the human to a computer.

"We don't know Sam, but we will soon." The human looked at Optimus confused, unsure what Optimus wanted from him. "_It is one of our computers..._" The human stare at him, waiting for Optimus to continue. "_Just start typing please? We need to know who you are and what happened._"

The human slowly turns to said computer, looking like he was thinking then slowly started to type on it. '_Can't you feel it in your spark who I am Optimus?_' the words on the screen showed.

"_I feel something..._"

The human gently place a hand on his chest after he typed something else out. '_Our sparks are connected...remember? You said it yourself that day..._' Optimus blinked and then realized who this was.

"_Prowl...?_"

"Optimus sir..." started Ratchet "Prowl has been dead for years. Remember the Ark blew up with him on it."

"That's what we thought." The human was just looking at Optimus smiling a bit. "_Type your name?_"

'_...Yes...it's me sir..._'

"_I know. But you have to tell the others._"

The human sighed. '_...Ratchet...I'm alive...well..._' The human looked at himself '_...Kind of..._'

"_What happened?_" Optimus asked.

'_...I had a hard time coming to this planet... I'd barely was functioning after the Ark blew up...and that asteroid belt I pass getting here didn't help either..._'

"_What happened when you landed?_"

'_...Some of the local fleshies found me..._'

"_And then?_"

'_Not really sure... Went off line for a bit but when I came back on I was in this huge building and these two new fleshies came...I didn't know what they were talking about..._'

"Bee, Sam go find out what happened!"

"How are we going to do that?" Sam asked confused.

"Just start with the internet, then go to the people who helped us, they'll know!"

The human, now called Prowl, started to type some more. '_...Then the next time I came back online I think the fleshies moved me to somewhere new..._'

Sam looked up. "What did it look like?"

'Prowl' looked at Sam confused. "_Sam is asking what the place you think they moved you look like._" Optimus explained.

'_Oh._'

"Optimus sir." said Ratchet "I'm getting a call from the Defense Secretary."

"I'll take that!" said Sam. Ratchet looks shock but moves out the way for Sam so the teen can take the call. "Hello this is Sam speaking, how can we help you?"

"Sam? You're there? This is Keller."

"What happened Keller?"

"Well...I know Optimus is going to be mad at this but... It seems last night one of his people landed here outside of Death Valley..."

Sam looked at 'Prowl'. "He's here..."

Keller sighed. "I was getting worried. After what my people did to save his life..."

"So... what happened?" Keller started to go into a long explanation on what was going on. "So... He was about to shutdown permanently?"

"Yeah...it was all our men can do to save him."

"Ok... His name is Prowl."

"He finally knows our language?"

"No. He's using a computer to communicate with Optimus and through him us."

"I see..." said Keller "I'm pretty sure he's not too happy on what we had to do."

"But you saved his life? We'll try to explain..." 'Prowl' and the other Autobots were looking at Sam in confusion. After awhile Sam hung up and looked over at the Autobots.

"Well?" some of the Autobots ask together. Sam sighed then started to explain what Keller had explained to him over the phone.

Optimus' optics widen when Sam finally finished explaining. He looks down at the human that was once his second in command and spark mate. _The humans did this just to save Prowl's spark from going out..._ he thinks _Even though he's human now...he is still quite as beautiful and handsome as he was as a Cybertronian. Just smaller...and...more fragile..._ Optimus just sighed sadly to himself, hoping no one could hear it. 'Prowl' turns and looked up at him with worried and confused eyes. _ I can't tell him here..._ he thinks. Optimus transforms back into his truck form.

"Optimus sir?" Ratchet asked confused.

"_Prowl..._" Optimus started to say "_Get in...I need to talk to you alone..._ Sam give that laptop over there to Prowl. _My friend Sam is going to give you a small sized computer._" After 'Prowl' gotten said laptop, he climb back into Optimus. The rest of the Autobots watched in surprised as they saw Optimus rolled out the base.

"Hey, where's Optimus and Prowl going?" asked Sam a bit confused.

"Not quite sure..." said Ratchet, just as confused.

* * *

Optimus soon arrived at Look Out Point with 'Prowl'. During the trip Optimus had explained to him what was said. Optimus didn't transform but just sat there over looking the said point. Inside his cab, his hologram was comforting the new form of his secret spark mate. "_I wish I know how to put you back into some type of Cybertronian body..._" Optimus spoke to 'Prowl' gently. The old second in command was greatly upset about everything. Optimus knew 'Prowl' didn't WANT to be human.

_'But I want MY body Optimus... I don't WANT another body...'_

"_I know Prowl..._" His hologram human gently caresses 'Prowl's check, the way he did when long ago when 'Prowl' was upset or needed comfort. He could see 'Prowl's fleshy optics still leaking, that humans called crying, in how they show if they were upset or sad about something. "_We'll think of something, Prowl..._"

* * *

Neither both of them had left Look Out Point cause they both fell asleep, so no one knew what happened next. A cop who was driving by saw Optimus there and went to envencage. When he saw 'Prowl' fast asleep inside wearing just a pair of hospital pants and a FBI jacket. He put two to two together and figured 'Prowl' must been someone that escaped a mental hospital or something. He knocks softly on Optimus' front door but neither 'Prowl' nor Optimus awoke or heard the knocking. So when the cop found out Optimus had his front door unlock, he opens the door easily. The cop gently shock 'Prowl' awake. "Hey, I don't think this truck belongs to you sir." the cop said in a serious tone. 'Prowl' who was now fully wake saw the cop and got very scared of the fleshy being there. He tried to reach the laptop to wake up Optimus, but the bigger and stronger cop already had his hands on him and started to pull him out of the cab. 'Prowl' struggled to get free. "Come on, time to get you back were you belong." The cop said as he finally pulled 'Prowl' from the comfort of Optimus' cab and towards his cruiser in the still pouring rain.

_...O-Optimus...! Optimus...!_ 'Prowl' and his spark started to cry out heavily. Hoping to wake the bigger sleeping bot. Optimus slowly started to awake when he felt the feeling of 'Prowl's spark.

"_...P-Prowl...?_" Optimus started with a yawn.

_O-Optimus...! O-Optimus...!_

Optimus looked shock when he notice 'Prowl' wasn't in his cab any more. He was more shock and piss when he saw a cop was already trying to get 'Prowl' into his car. "_Prowl!_" Optimus suddenly transforms into his huge bot form. The cop, who had his back to him, had no clue this was happening. "Leave him alone!" Optimus commanded, still very piss off.

"Who's telling me what to..." When the cop slowly turns around, he was face to face with a piss off Autobot commander "...do...?"

"I'll stay it again..." Optimus said "Leave HIM alone..." The cop just gulps. "Let HIM go." He commanded "You're scaring him."

"...Y-Yes sir..." the cop gulp and let 'Prowl' go. Optimus lower his hand as 'Prowl' raced over and climb into it. Optimus gently lifted him up and held him protectively and very gently against his metal chest.

"Now, go. Forget you saw this." Optimus commanded to the cop.

The cop gulps again and nods slowly. "...Y-Yes sir...o-of course..." he stuttered. With that the cop raced into the driver side of his cruiser, and drove away as fast as he could.

Optimus glares at the cop and make sure he was out of site before looking down at 'Prowl'. "_Prowl? You okay?_" 'Prowl' weakly nods and that's when Optimus notice something was wrong with his second in command. The face of the fleshy body was a bit pale and red at the same time. Optimus did a quick scan and found out 'Prowl's body temperature was a bit high then the normal temperature humans suppose to have. 'Prowl' started to cry weakly, not knowing what was wrong with him. "_Shhh...Easy Prowl..._" Optimus tried to calm the other "_You just have something what humans called a fever. I'm sure Ratchet will know how to help you._" Of course Optimus knew 'Prowl' didn't want this "fever" humans have when they are out in bad weather for too long. "_Will you be strong enough to stand for a bit?_" 'Prowl' nods weakly. Optimus smiles a bit as he gently sat Prowl down the ground, then quickly transforms back and quickly opens his front door. "_Come on Prowl. Lie down and rest until we get back to base._" Optimus watched worriedly as 'Prowl' gently and slowly climb back into his cab and slowly lied down on his huge front set. Optimus gently closed his door and started his engine.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. Has a slight Yaoi.

Summery: (Set sometime after 2007 movie) A sentient being from Cybertron, was once part of six, now five Autobots, in the search of the All Spark. Had got separated from the others and thought to have parish. But soon the being crash lands on Earth, and since gotten there, he's first experiencing of Earth is a bad one.

AN: I'm not going to give out the name of this Autobot. Not just yet anyways. If any of you like to guess then go right ahead.

"blah" – Normal human speck  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speck  
_blah_ – thinking  
_**blah**_ - flashback

Never Surrender  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 3

On the way back to the Autobot base, Optimus had worriedly watched 'Prowl' during the ride. His scans show 'Prowl' wasn't doing much better, his body temperature was still high. 'Prowl' was still crying weakly, greatly upset. Sadly the crying didn't help when 'Prowl' started to cough weakly, with the adding crying made it sound much worse. "_Shhh..._" Optimus spoke gently, worry can still be heard in his voice "_Easy Prowl...We're almost there...Hold on..._"

* * *

It wasn't long until Optimus rolled back into the base. Sam looked up from some homework he was finishing. Bumblebee notice Optimus too. "Hey Prime is back." he said.

"Cool!" Mikeala said looking up from a cop car she was fixing.

"Where's Ratchet?" Optimus asked, still haven't transformed yet. He's voice still sounded very worried.

"Said he'd be in the medical bay." said Sam as he finished his last problem.

"Is something wrong?" asked Mikeala.

"...It's Prowl..." said Optimus.

"Can Sam and I see him? We would probably be able to help him more then Ratchet..."

"Very well..." said Optimus "But be careful with him. He still doesn't fully trust other humans." With that Optimus slowly open his door for the teens.

Sam climbed up to take a look. "Oh dear..."

Mikeala also took a peek as well from behind Sam. 'Prowl' sadly didn't look too well, still curled up in Optimus' front seat. "Well?" Optimus asked, still sounding worried.

"He's real sick."

"Yeah, he needs a doctor. Sam and I can use Teletran 1 to help Ratchet understand human illness," said Mikeala. Optimus got a bit worried about this information.

"We need to get him inside to Ratchet right away."

"Yeah. Could you tell him I want to help?" Mikeala asked, moving to climb inside and get Prowl out.

Optimus 'nods'. "_Prowl..._" he started slowly and gently. Weak, wet, eyes looked up at the voice. "_Prowl, Mikeala is going to help you._" He hesitated, but remembered they had helped him and they were friends with Bumblebee. He nodded weakly. Mikeala smiled and climbed inside, gently helping 'Prowl' to his feet. She half carried him out and headed inside the base. Optimus transforms and he and Sam followed.

* * *

"Uh, Ratchet?" Mikeala asked walking into Med Bay "Sorry to disturb you, but Prowl needs you and us." Ratchet looked down and saw her and 'Prowl'.

"He looks like what you humans call 'sick'." Mikeala nods. At that moment Optimus and Sam appeared in the doorway. "Optimus sir..." Ratchet noticed by the look in his commander's optics that the taller bot was just as worried as the humans were.

"Ratchet?" Mikeala asked, getting worried as Prowl felt worse in her arms.

"Alright. Hang on a minute while I put away what I was doing and make the table more comfortable." Sam, who had looked up at Optimus, also saw the worried look. Ratchet turned back towards them as he finished placing a pillow and blankets on the table. "Okay."

Mikeala carefully led Prowl over and helped him lie down on the makeshift bed. "Do you have a computer link with Teletran 1 in here? I need to look up human illnesses so I can help you with Prowl."

Ratchet nods. "Yeah, it's over there." he said.

Mikeala nodded and ran over, searching the database and the internet for every human illness possible. She scanned for Prowl's symptoms. "Good, that's what I thought it was. He's sick with Pneumonia. He was in the rain last night wasn't he?" she asked.

Optimus sighs sadly. "...Yes..." he said softly.

Mikeala sighed too. "That's how he got it, from being in the rain too long without proper clothing. He needs medicine. Sam and I will take Bumblebee to go get it. Ratchet, using the information I found on the internet, keep his fever down as best you can 'til we get back." Ratchet nods. Mikeala looked up at Optimus. "He'll be okay. We'll try to hurry." With that, she raced off. Sam chased after her.

"Hey wait up!" The two bots watch the teens race off. As they got outside and explained things to Bumblebee, a red '96 Pontiac Grand Am pulled up with what looks to be two humans.

"Hey, what's up?" Melissa Jackson, Sam and Mikeala's friend asked as she got out.

"Yeah, somethin' up?" asked the other 'human' who turned out to be SpeedDemon, a human-sized Cybertronian femme.

"Well..." started Sam. The red Pontiac transformed and it turned out to be Gadget, an autobot mini-bot femme. She was the best friend of Bumblebee and the humans.

"We heard about what happened with Prowl. He alright?" Gadget asked.

"He's very sick." said Mikeala.

"With what?" Melissa asked.

"I should go help, Ratchet. I know a lot about human illnesses from experience and Melissa."

"Me too," said SpeedDemon. "Or at least a little bit. I lived on the streets away from humans mostly."

"Pneumonia." Bumblebee said.

"Oh man..." sighed Gadget. "Lead the way."

"You guys looked like you were leaving," said Melissa. "Where to?"

"To get medicine," said Sam.

"Yeah. C'mon Bee, we should get going."

"I'll come too. Three humans will be faster than two."

"I'll stay and wait for you guys to get back. I'll be a lookout."

"Good idea, Speed," said Gadget as she walked inside to join Ratchet.

* * *

She found that Optimus was still in the med bay, sitting by 'Prowl' looking quite worried still. "Optimus sir? Gadget reporting in." Optimus looked up and notices her. She looked solemnly back. "He looks bad huh? Melissa left with Sam, Mikeala, and Bee to get medicine." She hesitantly put a hand on her leader's hand in a comforting gesture.

Optimus smiles a bit at her. "...Yes..." he said as the turns his attention back on 'Prowl'.

Gadget sighed and turned her attention to Ratchet. "Ratchet sir, allow me to help? I have a bit more experience in the human illness division."

Ratchet looked at her. "You sure?" he asked.

"Yes. Prowl is my friend as well, sir. I want to help you."

"Very well Gadget." Ratchet said.

She gave a polite nod and turned to 'Prowl'. "_Prowl? It's your buddy Gadget. I'm going to help take care of you okay? Our human friends are getting medicine to get you better._" Weak, watery eyes looked up at her. She smiled. "_It'll be okay, my friend,_" she spoke gently rubbing his human arm with two of her fingers. She stopped and helped Ratchet get a bowl of cold water and a cloth. She soaked the cloth and placed it on Prowl's forehead. "_This will help bring your fever down, okay? Just try and sleep until the humans get back._" Ratchet found another blanket and covered him with it. Ratchet looked over at Optimus. Gadget looked over at him too. "Prime sir?" she asked fully noticing he was a bit more worried than normal about Prowl. Optimus looked up when he heard his name. "You're a little too worried about him. Everything alright?"

"..." Optimus didn't know what to say. He looks down at 'Prowl'. Gadget just stared. She could sense there was something else going on between her leader and 'Prowl'. She just sighed with a shake of her head, letting it go. He would say something when he felt the time was right. It wasn't her business to pry.

"Optimus sir, you don't have to stay if you don't want to. You can go," said Ratchet.

"No, it's alright." said Optimus slowly.

'Prowl' coughed horribly and weakly motioned for his secret spark mate to come over. He desperately wanted the comfort of his leader and lover. "_What's wrong Prowl? You want Optimus over here?_" Gadget asked. 'Prowl' nods weakly. "_Okay. Optimus sir...Prowl wants you over here with him._" Ratchet wasn't paying attention. He was checking on Prowl's vitals and reading up on Pneumonia from Teletran 1. Gadget smiled as Optimus came over. She changed the cloth on Prowl's forehead. 'Prowl' smiles weakly at him and Optimus smiled back. 'Prowl' weakly reached his hand out to him. Gadget just smiled at them. Optimus smiles a bit at this, slowly reaching his own hand over and 'Prowl' weakly clutched it tightly. Gadget watched this curiously out of the corner of her optics. _What's with the hand holding? ...C-could...No way!_

"Gadget?" asked a familiar voice. She turned away from her musings and looked to see SpeedDemon standing there. She looked down at her.

"Yes Speed?"

"Bumblebee returned with the humans."

"Great. Ratchet, Optimus sir, I'm going out to Bee and the humans with Speed."

"Okay." said Ratchet. Gadget took one last puzzling look at the odd show of affection between her leader and her friend before leaving.

"_Our friends are back with the medicine to help you. It will be over soon."_ 'Prowl' nodded weakly, the pain getting to be too much. Optimus watched sadly, gripping his mate's hand as tightly as he could without crushing the fragile human limb. His thumb unconsciously rubbing 'Prowl's' arm.

"Okay, he'll be better in no time now," said Mikeala, flashing the bag with the medicine in it. Optimus jumped a bit and quickly withdrew his hand. 'Prowl' moaned weakly at the loss of his comfort.

"_Hang on, pal_," said Bumblebee.

"Get that medicine to him quickly," ordered Gadget. Ratchet turned from the computer and watched as Mikeala walked over. SpeedDemon, Sam, and Melissa watched in interest.

"Optimus, could you help me give it to him?" He nodded and turned back to 'Prowl'. "Help him sit up for one thing. I also need a glass of water."

"I'll try and find the smallest container we have," Ratchet said getting up from the computer seat and leaving the room. Optimus carefully helped 'Prowl' sit up on the table, supporting him with his hand. 'Prowl' welcomed the touch. Gadget watched, her mind reeling at the thoughts going on in her head. _He prefers Prime so readily and he's acting weird… Optimus is acting weird too. I could have sworn there was something goin' on when we entered. He acted like he was hiding something… But there's just no way! He LOVED Elita. She was his mate and he…_ She sighed as she watched Mikeala sort through the medicine and get the proper dosage.

"This is the smallest one I could find," Ratchet said as he returned. He held a small glass test tube from the lab. It was a foot long and half full of water.

"It'll work," said Mikeala as she took it. She gave Optimus the look that she was ready.

"_Prowl…Mikeala's going to give you the medicine now. Try and take it so you can get better._" 'Prowl' nodded weakly and turned to her. She helped him drink down the four pills.

"Alright. Now we just wait for it to take effect. I think we should all leave and let him rest."

"I agree," said Ratchet. Everyone slowly turned out of the med bay and left. Optimus lagged behind.

"C'mon, Prime sir," said Gadget. "He'll need his rest." He swallowed hard and tried to keep his regal demeanor as 'Prowl' looked longingly after him.

"…Right," he said, forcing a stern tone. He quickly caught up to the others as they all met in the main room.

"So, now what?" Bumblebee asked anxiously.

"I don't know, Bee," said Gadget. "We'll just have to wait and see."

"Why don't we go do something for awhile?" suggested Sam.

"Yeah. Sounds like a good plan to me," said SpeedDemon.

"Optimus, sir? You alright? You seem like you're very worried about something," said Ratchet.

"…I'm fine…"

"Prime…can we…speak alone?" Gadget asked, now putting the pieces together.

"Gadget…that's a weird question," Bumblebee asked.

"Quiet Bee." He looked at her curiously. She never took that tone with him except when something was wrong. "Optimus?"

"Gadget, aren't you over stepping your boundaries?" Bumblebee asked.

"I said be quiet Bee!" she turned, looking sternly at him.

"What is up with you?" Mikeala asked.

"Yeah, it's like something's got you wigged out," said Sam.

"Gadget, what are you up to?" Ratchet asked in a warning tone.

"Ratchet sir," she replied turning to him. "I think there's something going on and I want to confirm it."

"Optimus Prime sir? Is there something bothering you?" Ratchet asked. Gadget looked at her leader intently as did the others. SpeedDemon watched curiously.

"Gadget?"

"Sssh!" she reprimanded. SpeedDemon shut up immediately. Optimus sighed heavily.

"…Alright… If you know what I think you know, follow me." Gadget nodded and followed. Bumblebee and SpeedDemon tried to follow, as did Sam, Mikeala, and Melissa.

"No!" Gadget shouted back. "It's private. Between me and Prime." Everyone backed off. They were surprised and confused, but they knew it wasn't any of their business right now.

* * *

It wasn't long until they went to a private spot in the base. Optimus explained everything. "PRIMUS SIR!"

"…Exactly why…I couldn't tell anyone…"

"_**-sighs-**_ Optimus sir…I don't mind it. Elita's gone and I know you loved her. If you and Prowl…love each other…it's alright with me. Primus sir… Didn't you know you could trust me? Trust the others with this information? You know we'll accept it. You're not just our leader, you're our friend and fellow Autobot. We'll understand. I do."

"…Don't… Don't tell the others… Not yet…"

"You know I won't sir," Gadget smiled softly, putting a hand on her leader's. He sighed in relief. "I'll keep it a secret until you say otherwise. You should probably go back to med bay. Prowl will be wanting your presence."

Optimus watched Gadget leave as he stood in thought. He decided what she was said was right. He headed toward the medical bay and his sick love. He was kind of relieved that Ratchet wasn't around when he quietly went in. He double checked to make sure the coast was clear before quietly approaching Prowl's bed. He smiled softly to see Prowl was fast asleep. He was sleeping well for being sick. Optimus gently caress one of Prowl's checks with one of his fingers. Prowl weakly moved his head towards the touch. Optimus couldn't help but smile again. _...O-Optimus..._ he though in his sleep. Gadget watched from a nearby hall. She was making sure no one would accidentally walk in on the two. Optimus slowly sat down next to the said bed.

Gadget just smiled. _It is kinda cute..._ she thought. _To see him love again..._ After triple checking that no one would wander in, she left the two alone.

_My poor Prowl..._ Optimus thought to himself _I still wish you were in a Cybertronian body instead of a fragile body..._ At that moment, Prowl moaned and started coughing. The cool washcloth on his forehead started to slip off. Optimus gently took it into his hands and gently place it back. He moaned and turned over, trying to get comfortable again. It was hard with his aching body and the coughing. "_Shhh...easy Prowl..._" Optimus spoke softly again. He weakly reached out a hand, knowing he was there. Optimus gently took the small hand into his. Prowl calmed down a bit with the comfort of his leader. Optimus smiled softly. "_Yes Prowl, I'm here._" Prowl slowly fell back asleep, his hand in Optimus's falling. What happened next Optimus couldn't stop himself from doing. Using one hand he gently scoops Prowl up and gently held him close to his chest. He made sure the blankets were warmly around him as he held him there. Prowl felt the new surroundings and his spark told him he was very near to his others's. He happily nuzzled against his love, welcoming the warmth and comfort. Optimus smiled gently. "_Get some rest, Prowl. I'm not going anywhere._" He nodded sleepily before falling deep asleep. Optimus couldn't help but smile more as he watch Prowl sleep. Gadget, who was checking to make sure **ABSOLUTELY NO ONE** would disturb the odd couple, smiled happily at the cute sight.

_Awww_ she thought as she tried not to giggle at the rare softer side of her leader. She made a good check around the area and walked back down the hall way.

"What are you smiling about?" Melissa and Mikeala asked as they came by.

"Oh nothing, you can't go that way. Prowl's resting remember?"

"Yeah we know." said Mikeala.

"Good."

"He's resting alright, isn't he?" Melissa asked.

"Yes, Melissa. He's resting just fine," Gadget smiled again.

"So where's Optimus?" Mikeala asked.

"...Uh...He's uhhh...watching Prowl rest, yeah. He's watching Prowl rest, you know, to make sure no one bothers him?" Melissa looked at her guardian confused and curious.

"...Are you...hiding something?" she asked.

"Yeah Gadget, what's with you?"

"Nothing, nothing. I'm fine. Everything's fine. Just worried about my friend turned human is all. I'm really happy that he's resting nicely is all." Melissa and Mikeala just shrugged, letting it go. "What do you say we go find the others and Bee and do something fun?"

"Yeah, okay," Melissa smiled. Mikeala nodded in agreement. With that the three females headed off to do just that.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. Has a slight Yaoi.

Summery: (Set sometime after 2007 movie) A sentient being from Cybertron, was once part of six, now five Autobots, in the search of the All Spark. Had got separated from the others and thought to have parish. But soon the being crash lands on Earth, and since gotten there, he's first experiencing of Earth is a bad one.

AN: I'm not going to give out the name of this Autobot. Not just yet anyways. If any of you like to guess then go right ahead.

"blah" – Normal human speck  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speck  
_blah_ – thinking  
_**blah**_ - flashback

Never Surrender  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 4

The next morning, Ratchet came into the med bay to check on Prowl when he was meet with the sight of his Commanding Officer in the room as well, fast in recharge with a still sleeping Prowl cuddling close to Optimus' chest. "What in Primus..." Ratchet stared awestruck at scene before him, optics blinking in disbelief. Gadget yawned and stretched as she walked down the hall as well. She was happy Melissa and SpeedDemon were fast asleep still. She remembered Optimus and Prowl and decided to check on the two. She smiled sweetly at the two.

"Aww…"

"G-Gadget? Y-you knew about this?"

"R-Ratchet!" she shouted in surprise. "…uh…uh…Uh oh…" she gulped, optics wide.

"Y-you…KNEW about this…?"

"Ssshhh! Keep it down sir. We don't want to wake them. I can explain. You see, I had a feeling something was going on. I confirmed my suspicion with Prime. He came to me CONFIDENTIALLY. It's a secret you CAN'T tell the others, alright? Please sir, you can't. It would be bad, very bad. Optimus wants to tell them himself."

"…I see…" Gadget nodded.

"Please…I know Prime will explain when he feels the time is right. For now, we can't tell anyone…"

"I understand, Gadget. It's alright. I would have never guessed…"

"Me either, but both of them are happy and that's what matters." Ratchet nodded. "Well…we can't close off the medical bay to keep the others from knowing. What if someone needs help?"

"Right…but this does pose a problem."

"Hmmm, maybe just block off a certain section especially for them? That could work."

"It could…bu-…"

"I'll get right on it sir," Gadget smiled, racing off to her lab. He sighed as she raced off. He looked at his leader and the second in command-turned human. He smiled a bit.

_I suppose I should be happy for them,_ he thought, the smile still on his face. At that moment, Optimus slowly awoke. He smiled down at a still resting Prowl. He scanned him and was relieved to find him doing better. He looked around his surroundings and then noticed Ratchet standing there.

"I-It's not…It's not what it looks like…"

"It's quite alright Optimus, sir. Gadget told me. Though, I **was** surprised when I first walked in a few minutes ago."

"Gadget was here?"

"Yes, she left with some crazy invention. Something about giving the two of you alone time when you need it, without having to close the entire med bay." Optimus just nodded. Prowl slowly woke.

Optimus slowly looks down at him with a smile. "_Morning Prowl._" He weakly smiled back. Prowl weakly looked around and saw Ratchet standing there smiling a bit. He looked up at Optimus, worried and curious. "_It's okay Prowl. He knows, well as Gadget._" He sighed in relief. Optimus smiled as he gently caresses Prowl's check with one of his fingers. Prowl closed his eyes and cuddled close again. Ratchet had taken the time to come over to do his own scan on Prowl.

"_Well, his fever has lessened and the symptoms are going away. That medication is doing its job. More of it and more rest._" At that moment, Gadget bustled in, singing happily. She was carrying some sort of contraption in her arm. Optimus and Ratchet looked towards her. "That was fast." said Ratchet.

"Didn't need much," she smiled. She set the contraption down and turned it on. A four-wall, metal barrier appeared from it. "It's a holographic curtain," she smiled. "It will cover a 25 foot radius around Prowl's bed for privacy. It even has a holographic door on one side in case Ratchet or I need inside. This'll keep it hush hush until you're ready to tell the others, Sir."

Optimus smiled greatfuly at her. "Thank you Gadget." he said.

"It's my job, Prime sir," she replied, bowing her head slightly. Prowl was watching all this in a confused manner from his spot on Optimus' chest.

"_Hey Prowl,_" she smiled as she looked at him. "_It's a barrier of privacy for you. That way, you can keep it a secret from the others. It'll give you two alone time,_" she smiled. Prowl weakly smiled back at her. "_Feelin better?_" Prowl gave a weak nod. "_That's good,_" she smiled.

* * *

As the day went on, the barrier Gadget had made proved useful. With this, Optimus got the chance to spend as much time he can with his spark mate. Prowl was happy about this as well. The more constant presence of his secret love helped a bit with his illness too. Optimus was helping Prowl fall back asleep after having given him another dose of his medicine. He was almost fast asleep as he felt the comforting touch of his leader's hand on his head. He moaned and his eyes slowly opened when two gossiping, happy, voices rang throughout the room. "I just know he'll love it. It always makes me feel better."

"Yeah," agreed the other voice.

"What are you two doing? Keep it down for Primus's sake!" shouted a familiar femme.

"Sorry Gadget."

"Aww, is he still sleeping?" Melissa whined, noticing the barrier still up.

"Yes," Gadget said sternly. "Come back later, I said."

"Okay, come on Melissa. Let's see what Sam and Bee are doing."

"Yeah," she smiled. "Sorry Gadget..."

"It's alright, Lit-... Melissa," she smiled. "Now go on. I'll come get you later when he's awake."

"Okay..." Once the two girls left, Gadget poked her head into the area.

Optimus looked over at her. "I take it they left?" he asked.

"Yes. They wanted to do something for Prowl, but I told them, not right now. _Sorry Prowl, didn't mean for them to wake you..._" she added apologetically. Prowl gave a short nod of thanks before cuddling back into his position on Optimus's chest and trying to go back to sleep. Gadget smiled and took her leave. He quickly fell right back asleep. Optimus just smiled softly. He watched him sleep and decided to carefully put him back down on the bed. He made sure the blankets were tucked warmly around him. He smiled as Prowl was still fast asleep. He slept peacefully for a few minutes. He turned over to his other side and realized he wasn't in Optimus's arms anymore. Prowl whimper a bit. He moved to try and get comfortable, but it wasn't the same. He slowly opens his eyes to look for Optimus.

"_What? I didn't go anywhere, I told you I wouldn't._" Prowl weakly reach for him. "_Alright, not the bed then._" Optimus gently got Prowl back into his arms. "_Are you afraid you'll lose me if I'm not close by?_" Prowl nods weakly, cuddling into his chest again. He smiled a bit. "_Is it because of everything that happened?_" Prowl nods again. "_I won't let it happen again._" Prowl smiles weakly. Optimus smiled back. "_Go back to sleep. I won't put you in the bed again unless you say so._" Prowl smiles again and slowly falls back asleep. Optimus smiled and watched him. Ratchet and Gadget came in talking, but soon quieted it down when they saw Prowl still asleep.

"Oh Prowl's still sleeping." said Ratchet.

"Yeah...Pneumonia must not be fun. Melissa never had it, let alone around me. I don't know what it's like."

"Sir, aren't you ever going to put Prowl in bed?" Ratchet asked.

Optimus sighed. "I'd tried but Prowl didn't want to." he said softly.

Gadget smiled. "Aww, isn't that cute. Like a little sparkling and-..." she stopped when she got serious looks from the CMO and her commander "Sorry sir. I've been around Melissa too much..."

Ratchet cleared his throat. "Anyway... Gadget and I were discussing getting Prowl back into a Cybertronian body."

Optimus looked shock and surprised. "Really?" he asked.

"It would take some time. We have to figure out how those military scientists 'saved' him in the first place. Then, we have to figure out how to reverse the process without hurting his spark."

"Even after that, we'd have to reconstruct his old body to be put into."

"Well if that works I know Prowl would want to do it." said Optimus "I know being in human form scares and confuses him."

"I know...poor thing..." Gadget sighed. "But you have to understand, the Captain was doing it to save him. We can be greatful that he did. Even if he's a fragile human, he is alive."

Optimus nods. "I know..."

"Well, Ratchet and I were just on our way to ask him before we went on Recon to try and gather the needed information."

"I wanted to do a check on him before we left as well." Optimus nodded and slowly loosened his grip a bit. Ratchet did a scan and processed the information.

"Well?"

"He's getting better. His body temperature is only 100 degrees farenheit." Optimus smiles at this information.

"Well...we'll be going now. The girls won't disturb him again, I promise. They know to wait for my okay."

"If he needs anything, feel free to get it. We'll try to be back soon." Optimus nodded and watched them leave. Once they did, he returned to his vigilant watch. As he did, he slowly fell asleep too. He VERY carefully moved to lying on the bed and gently resituating Prowl, before going into recharge.

* * *

Ratchet and Gadget returned with information, an energon supply, and some human food. They peeked their heads into the barrier. "Aww, how sweet..." Gadget smiled.

"Lets let them rest." said Ratchet with a whisper. Prowl's sick stomach growled from hunger. He hadn't eaten anything since he'd been saved. He needed food to keep up his strength. He didn't know what humans ate, but he knew what hunger was. He took one of Optimus's fingers and tried to wake him. When that didn't work he tried to let his spark wake Optimus's.

_Optimus! Optimus, please wake up!_ Optimus suddenly bolted out of recharged, scared that something was wrong in why Prowl's spark was calling out to his.

"_Prowl? What's wrong?_" He held his stomach and luckily it growled again. Optimus at first didn't know what to make of it but then remember. "_Oh, I see. You're hungry?_" Prowl nods a bit. "_C'mon then. We'll have to find Gadget and the humans._" Prowl nods. Optimus just didn't know if he should be seen carrying Prowl, worried if others who didn't know their little secret will find out before he is ready to tell himself. He carefully got up and set Prowl down on the bed. "_Stay here. I want to make sure that Gadget and Ratchet are the only ones around._" Prowl slowly nods.

Optimus peeked his head out of the barrier and noticed Ratchet and Gadget talking by one of the computers. He checked thoroughly and was just about to go back in and get Prowl when SpeedDemon and the girls came rushing in. "Let's go bug Gadget!"

"I don't know Speed, what if..." started Melissa.

"We won't disturb Prowl, I promise!" she whined. "Hey Gadget!"

"Speed!" said Inventor whined in reply. "Would you keep it down? Ratchet and I are trying to work. What's worse, Prowl is sleeping!"

"Aww..."

"I'm sorry Gadget, she ran ahead of us while we were wondering around."

"We just wanted to check on things."

"It's alright. Speed, I'm busy right now. Ratchet and I are working on something important. Please go occupy yourself."

"C'mon, Speed. Let's go outside for awhile."

"I'm gonna go hook up with Sam and Bee."

"Okay, Mikeala. Bye Gadget, sorry..." Gadget nodded and watched the three girls leave the base. She sighed.

"You have a way with that femme of yours."

"Sometimes I HATE keeping her in line... Anyway..."

Ratchet nodded and they went back to what they were doing. Optimus made another check. Prowl's stomach growled again. "_Hang on..._" He made double sure and checked to see if anyone was coming down the hall too. "_Alright, let's go find Gadget and Ratchet._" Optimus gently took Prowl into his hand again as he exited the barrier.

He carried Prowl as he looked around the Medical Bay, hoping the CMO was nearby. "So...we can do this... It will just take A LOT of time and precision."

"Yes, a lot of work. I know Prowl will be happy... Optimus sir?" Ratchet asked as his shadow suddenly loomed over them.

"There you two are. Gadget, I think Prowl is hungry."

"I agree," said Ratchet, sensing it. Both of them heard the familiar growl again.

"Good thing I'm prepared," smiled Gadget. She got up to get something and came back with a bag. "While we were out gathering information and energon, I remembered to get Prowl some human food. It's a big bowl of chicken soup and white soda. I know that's what Melissa eats when she's sick." Prowl looked very confused on what was going on. Gadget smiled at him. She got said items out of the bag to show him. Just as she opened her mouth to explain to him, a certain someone's "stomach growled" too. She giggled. "I guess I better get some energon while I warm up Prowl's breakfast." Ratchet smiled a bit. If Optimus was human he would had stated to blush. Gadget just smiled and turned to Prowl. "_I'm going to go get you and Prime some breakfast. I'll be right back, alright?_" Prowl nodded. Gadget smiled and left to go do so. Gadget soon returned with hot soup, the soda and a big mug of energon. "_Hope I didn't take too long,_" she smiled. She handed the mug to Optimus. "_Prowl, do you know how humans eat yet?_" Prowl gave this confused look and shook his head. "_Alright..._" she sighed as she carefully set the bowl and soda down. She sat down in a chair and came up to Prowl. "_Is it okay if I take you into my lap?_" Optimus watched closely, drinking his energon. Prowl looked unsure as he looked up at Optimus.

"_It's Gadget, remember? I know you trust her._" Prowl sighed then looked towards Gadget with a short nod.

She smiled and very gently took him into her hand. She let him get comfortable in her lap before reaching over for the soup and soda. "_Alright, the cup is a human sized cup. It's foam with a lid and a straw on it. You drink the soda out of straw okay?_" Prowl looked oddly at the cup. "_You suck on the straw and soda should come out. Go ahead and take it into your hand,_" she said in a motherly tone. Prowl slowly took the cup into his hands. "_Try the straw._" Prowl gave this odd look before trying said straw. He choked a bit, having drank too much too fast. "_Easy now,_" Gadget soothed, patting his back with her hand. Optimus smiled at this. Ratchet just watched curiously, wanting to observe Prowl's actions. "_Good,_" Gadget smiled as Prowl recovered and took a better sip from the soda. "_Alright, this part is a bit harder. It should be cooled off enough now. Okay, take the spoon into your hand._" Prowl gave her a look the said "A what?". She laughed a bit. "_This,_" she said as she picked up said utensil with two fingers and showed him. Prowl gave another confused look. Prowl was still a bit hesitant but took the utensil from her. Gadget smiled. "_Alright. Now you use the spoon to get the soup out of the bowl. Dip it in and try to get some,_" she urged gently. Prowl looked confused but tried anyways. He managed to get some of the soup in the spoon and up to his mouth. "_Okay, now carefully put it in your mouth and swallow, alright?_" He slowly did so. Optimus smiled. "_There you go,_" Gadget smiled. "_You think you can feed yourself, now?_" Prowl nods. Gadget smiled and watched him finish off both the soda and the bowl of soup.

At that time, Melissa and SpeedDemon came back inside. "Hey Gadget! Oh! Prowl's awake!" smiled SpeedDemon as she came over.

"Hello, Prowl," Melissa smiled. Prowl looked a bit confused.

"_She's saying hi,_" Gadget translated.

"Can you hang out now?" SpeedDemon asked.

"Hang on, Speed," Gadget sighed. She turned to Prowl. "_I'm going to give you over to Optimus now._" Prowl nods with a weak smile. Gadget smiled back and carefully took him into her arms, handing him over to said leader. "Okay, Speed. Let's go," Gadget sighed as she followed said femme. "Come along, Melissa." She nodded and they left.

Optimus and Ratchet watched for a bit. Once the three was out of site Optimus looked down at Prowl. "_Do want to go back to sleep?_"

"I believe it's time for more of that medicine first," said Ratchet. Optimus nodded and carried Prowl back over to the barrier. He carefully set Prowl back down on the bed and got said medicine ready for him to take.

He took it and then looked up at Optimus. "_Do you want to go back to sleep now?_" Prowl thought for a moment before shaking his head and nuzzle into him. He thought as he cuddled there. He got an idea and reached for the laptop that was there. "_Prowl?_"

'_I will have to sooner or later, so why not try to learn English. There's not much else I can do right now._' he typed on the screen. He pulled up the internet and searched for a language program. Optimus couldn't help but smile at him. _I was too injured and weak before to do this._ He nodded and let Prowl absorb the language. After a few minutes, he had absorbed all of it. He pulled up an internet book and started reading out loud to test if he could speak it now. Optimus waited, hoping to finally hear Prowl speak again. "I understand it now," Prowl said with a smile.

Optimus smiled back. "Prowl."

"Optimus..." he said, turning to look at him. Optimus was just smiling at him happily. Prowl fully turned to him and let himself fall against him in a hug. "...Now...all I need is to get out of this frail body..."

"Ratchet and Gadget are thinking of something, don't worry."

"Always like Gadget..." Optimus smiled again. Prowl smiled back. "At least communications are open now. I can wait as long as I need to, as long as you're with me. I'm almost used to this human form."

"Yes..." Optimus said.

"Aw! Come on!"

"No, Speed! Don't bug Prowl right now!" Gadget was chasing SpeedDemon into the Medical Bay.

"XP! Catch me and stop me then!" she taunted.

"SPEED!"

Prowl and Optimus notice them. "Ratchet don't like people running in is Medical Bay." Prowl said in his most serious voice he can up with considering he was still sick.

"Speed, please!" Gadget sighed as she stopped running and stomped angrily into the medical bay.

"XP! You're no fun!" Gadget sighed irritably.

"At least stop running! This is MedBay!"

Prowl coughed a bit and then cleared his throat, stepping out of the barrier. "By the looks of it Speed is still one that don't listen." he spoke. SpeedDemon skidded to a stop. Gadget's draw dropped.

"Prowl! When did you learn English?"

Prowl coughed and then glared at her. "That is not the issue. You should know bett-er!" he coughed. "No running in Ratchet's Medical Bay. Let alone NOT minding Gadget."

Optimus at that moment stepped out the barrier. "Calm down Prowl." he said calmly "You're still not well to start a Ratchet shouting spree."

"...P-Prowl? You... You learned English? Oh my gosh!" Gadget smiled, walking over to him. She carefully took him into her hand and held him against her. "Oh thank Primus. We didn't wake you did we?" she said lowering him from the hug.

"No." Prowl said.

"Good. Speed, apologize right now."

Speed sighed. "Sorry."

"Good girl. Now, you BEHAVE, or I'll put you in the brig."

"I thought that was my job." Prowl said.

"Well..." Gadget sweatdropped.

Prowl smiled. "It's okay." he said as he looked around "Where's Jazz? I haven't seen him since I been here." Everyone's face fell. "What? Did something happen?" Prowl looked towards Ratchet "Where is he? He's okay right?"

"Uh...gotta go..." SpeedDemon said, avoiding the mushy stuff. She ran out of MedBay.

"Speed! Walk!" She just slowed down and left at a fast walk.

Prowl looked confused as he then turned to look at Optimus. "Optimus?"

"Prowl..." Optimus started. Gadget looked away sadly.

"Where's Jazz?" Prowl asked again.

"Prowl...He...He went up against Megatron," Ratchet said, unusually solemn.

"Really? Now that's some story I knew he could tell. So where is he?"

"I'm serious," Ratchet almost spat.

"Prowl..." Optimus said sadly "He didn't make it...Megatron killed him."

"WHAT? Y-you're kidding right? Come on out, Jazz. Tell them they're wrong. Tell them how you just nearly escaped. Jazz?"

"...Prowl..." Gadget gulped. "He... He's not here. He... He made a stupid move that cost him his spark!"

"But...Jazz would never..."

"He...He was buying Sam some time..." Ratchet said.

"That idiot thought he could..." Gadget choked. "I... I'm sorry. I need to go..." You could hear her sobbing as she rushed back to her quarters. Prowl watched her in disbelief and then turned to Optimus and Ratchet.

"It's true Prowl." said Ratchet.

He felt for his best friend with his spark. He was met with an empty cold from Jazz's end. "...Optimus...Wh-where's Jazz?" he choked. Optimus sighed as he gently lifts Prowl into his shoulder.

"...He's with Primus now... He died valiantly as a warrior..." Prowl started to cry now, nuzzling into Optimus's face plate for comfort. "_...I'm sorry..._"

"...I-I shouldn't have stayed behind... I should have gone with you... I could have..."

"No. It was his choice. Nothing could have been done, Prowl. If I could have done anything, I would have. He was one of my best men." Prowl just cried more. Optimus moved Prowl into his hand and held him against his chest. "I know Prowl... We all miss him."

"...I-I... I should have...been there..."

"I know..." He started coughing bad because of the crying. "Shhh...easy Prowl." He just coughed and tried to calm down, nuzzling against his leader's chest for comfort. Optimus decided to carry him back inside the barrier. He carefully laid down on the bed and tried to get him to calm down. Prowl cried himself to sleep, coughing a bit. _We shouldn't have told him. Jazz was his best friend._ Mikeala soon returned with Sam and Bee. She came inside looking for Melissa.

They notice the sad look on Ratchet's face. "Ratchet?" Bumblebee started to ask "Why you look so down in the dumps?"

"...Bumblebee? When did you get back?"

"Just a few minutes ago. What's up?"

"Well...Prowl now knows about Jazz..."

"Oh..."

"Hey, have any of you guys seen Mel around? I'm looking for her?"

"She's probably with Gadget or Speed." said Ratchet.

"Hmm, I'll go see. Thanks. Hey, is Prowl doing any better?"

"He was, until he found out about Jazz," Bumblebee said.

Sam and Mikeala nods. "It upset him apparently." said Sam.

"Yes," said Ratchet.

"I guess he wants to be left alone. I'll go find Melissa and see what she's up to," Mikeala said she headed out.

* * *

Prowl nuzzled up against Optimus's chest. Optimus smiled a bit. "...Th-there...there is no way...to bring him back...is there...?"

Optimus sighed. "We're...we're not sure Prowl..." he said.

He nodded weakly, his processors telling him it was a very very slim chance. It would have to be what the humans called "a miracle". "...I guess I just...miss him... He was a good friend..."

"I know Prowl." He sighed, cuddling against his spark mate for comfort as he got it all out. As Prowl slowly calmed down, Mikeala and Melissa returned. Gadget was outside watching SpeedDemon and doing target practice. The girls smiled as they walked into Medical Bay. The smiled to see Optimus and Prowl talking on the bed.

Melissa's smiled changed to an upset look when she noticed Prowl was still calming down from the news. "Is Prowl okay?" she asked.

"Man...he's taking it pretty hard, huh?" added Mikeala.

"Prowl and Jazz where good friends." Optimus explained to them.

"Oh...man..."

"Aww...I know what that feels like..." added Melissa.

Prowl slowly looks over at them. "...R-Really...?" he asked.

"Really what?"

"...A-About what you said."

"Yeah... I...I've lost a friend of mine before... We weren't the best of friends but... I called her my peppy little cheerleader friend..." She grew very solemn. "...It was two years ago... Her name was Jennifer. She went to my high school with me. She was great friends with my little brother. She was a cheerleader and I knew her from football games and some classes I had with her. She even gave me two presents while we were in class together. I gave her a present too..." She grew quiet for a moment. "...They...her and some friends...were driving home from graduation... The...the driver was going to fast over a bridge and... Sh-she was...thrown from the car... She didn't make it... I went to her visitation before they buried her... It was so weird to see her in a coffin. She was so young."

"...I'm sorry..." Prowl said softly.

"Me too. But...one thing I did learn... That she'll always be in my heart. She watching over me from heaven now. I've learned to let her go. You will too. As long as you remember him, it'll be alright." Prowl looked slowly towards the floor, unsure about how humans felt towards death from Cybertronians. "...Hey...I'm learning to let Jazz go too." Prowl slowly looked back up at her.

"Me too. He'd want us to be happy," added Mikeala.

Prowl sighed. "...Yeah...that silly bot..." he said slowly. The girls smiled. Prowl wiped his eyes and slowly sat up. Optimus sat up too and carefully sat him next to him. "...Thank you...both of you...for your kind words. They helped me feel better," Prowl said with a rare smile.

Mikeala and Melissa shared a mischievous smirk before turning back to Prowl. "I know something else that makes me feel better," Mikeala started

Prowl gave them a very confused look. "...What?"

"A nice warm bath," Melissa genki smiled. "It'll help get rid of all those sick germs too."

Prowl gave another confused look. "A bath...? What's bath?"

"I'm sure you guys washed up on your planet right?" Mikeala asked.

"Well...we have cleaning fluids but..." Prowl said still very confused.

"Yeah, however you get cleaned up. Well, for humans and cars here on earth, you get baths. It's water and soap." Prowl got even more confused.

"Guess we'll just have to show you," Melissa smiled. "Prime sir? Is it alright if we borrow Prowl for a bit?" Prowl now looked worriedly up at him.

He just smiled a bit. "You'll be fine. I trust them." He sent feelings of security to Prowl. The girls smiled at Prowl. He gave a nervous smile back.

"It'll be fine," Melissa smiled.

"Yeah." Optimus gently help Prowl to the ground.

"...Optimus...?" he asked worriedly as stared at the girls, eye to eye.

"You'll be fine Prowl. They're our human friends. They're much better than those scientists you ran into." Prowl was still a bit confused and a bit unsure still.

"...Prowl...It'll be okay. Baths are fun and they feel great!" Melissa genki smiled, taking his hand. Mikeala just laughed as they headed to a special bathroom. Prowl was still very confused. The girls lead him to a big bathroom. It had a pool sized bathtub and a big shower-like device for the Autobots to get clean in. "...Alright. Prowl...you think you can change into these?" Melissa asked, blushing a bit. She held up a pair of swimming trunks.

"I'll get the bath filled up," said Mikeala going over to said tub.

Prowl looked confused. "Why?" he asked.

"Uh..." Melissa blushed more. "Th-they're what's called a swimsuit... T-they're for getting wet in...like swimming. I-it's so...we don't..." She burst into blushing and giggles.

"Don't what?"

"What she's trying to say," Mikeala chimed in. "Those are so we don't see you undressed. You know, gives you privacy?" Melissa burst out into immature laughter.

"Why would I worry about that?" Melissa burst into laughter and then tried to compose herself. With Mikeala's help, they explained everything. Prowl's face grew bright red. "Oh...I see..."

"Yeah...so...I'll help Mikeala finish getting the bath ready, while you go change."

"Ahh... I don't know how."

"...Okay..." sighed Melissa, recovering now. "First, you take off your jacket," Melissa said as she took off her own shirt. He slowly got his arms out of the sleeves and took it off. Melissa paused as she noticed the healing scar on his chest from what had happened. "So... You have an Autobot spark pulsing inside a human heart?"

Prowl shook his head. "I can only feel my spark..."

"Then...it must have been one of those new prototype mechanical hearts. Your spark is making it function, keeping you alive."

"I guess... How do you humans stand these bodies?"

"Because, it's what we are. Just like your god, Primus created your robotic race, our God, the Creator made us fleshy. It's just the flow of nature."

"Almost ready," called Mikeala.

"I miss my old body..."

"Aww, I'm sorry," Melissa said. "Must be hard for you... But they saved you. You're alive and you get to see Optimus and the others," she smiled. "I'm sure Gadget will find a way to make you mechanical again," she genki smiled.

Prowl smiled a bit. "If you humans didn't...I wouldn't be here..." "With my Prime..." he added softly to himself.

She smiled. "Alright. Now, pants come off the same kind of way. You undo the part that keeps them on. In my case it's a zipper and a button. In your case, it's elastic. All you have to do is pull them off." She undid her jeans and pulled them down. "Like this." Prowl nods. "Got it? Okay. Go ahead and take them off and put these on," Melissa said, handing over the trunks. She closed her eyes tight and didn't peek.

"Okay, did I get it?" Prowl asked. Melissa slowly opened her eyes and sighed in relief to find him correctly wearing nothing but the trunks.

"Yep, you did great," she smiled. "Now, go over to Mikeala and see about the bath. I'm going to change into my swim suit and join you guys," she said, taking her clothes and going off to change. Prowl watched for a bit then headed over to where Mikeala was.

"Hey, Prowl. Ready?" she asked, having already changed into her suit. Prowl nods.

She smiled and helped lead him into the warm, bubbly water. "Wait for me," Melissa smiled. She took his other arm and helped Mikeala get him in. They helped him sit down. Prowl shuttled at the feel of the water for a bit until he got used to it. "Nice and warm," Melissa smiled. "Feels good doesn't it?"

"I guess..." The girls just smiled and got out shampoo and a washcloth. Prowl watched.

"Okay, watch closely," Mikeala said as she started to scrub off. Prowl watched. "Got it? Think you can do it yourself?" Melissa asked as she readied a washcloth for him. Prowl slowly nods. Melissa smiled and handed him the washcloth. "Go for it."

He slowly started to copy their actions. "That's how it's done," Mikeala smiled.

* * *

Prowl smiled a bit as he finished bathing and soaked for a bit in the warm water. "This is...a nice feeling... What do you call it again?"

"A bath," Melissa genki smiled. "It's very relaxing and soothing."

"It's also feels good when you're sick."

"I see..."

Both girls smiled, happy he was happy and relaxed. "Prowl?" asked a familiar voice as a big shadow loomed over them.

Prowl looked up when he heard the voice and smiled happily at his bondmate. "Oh hey Optimus." Mikeala greeted the Autobot leader.

"Oh hi," smiled Melissa at the curious Cybertronian. "What's up?"

"I was beginning to worry what was taking so long."

"Oh, everything's fine."

"We were almost done anyway. Want to help Prowl get dressed?" Melissa asked.

Optimus couldn't help but smile. "If it's okay with Prowl." he said.

He got out of the tub almost immediately. "Uh...how...h-how do I...?" he mumbled, a bit embarrassed.

"Here," Mikeala smiled, throwing him a towel.

Melissa smiled at the two Autobots as she dried herself off. "Getting dry first will help." Optimus said "We don't want you to get worse before getting better." Prowl nodded as he watched the girls dry off, trying to figure out how to do it. Optimus laughed a bit before engaging his human hologram at it's most solid setting and helping him out. Prowl felt secure in Optimus' human hologram's arms. Both girls watched a bit curiously, sensing more than friendship going on. They glanced at each other, and then back at Optimus and Prowl.

"You think...?"

"They're gay? I didn't know robots could be gay," said Mikeala.

Prowl then noticed the girls were watching them. "Optimus..."

"What? Oh... I-it's...n-not..."

"Not what?" Mikeala asked, arms crossed with the towel around her waist.

"You two like each other huh? Like, REALLY like..." Melissa smiled. Prowl tired to hide in Optimus' human hologram's arms, embarrassed.

"Well? Are we right in assuming what we just saw?"

"I knew it. You do!" Melissa smiled gleefully.

"Sssh! Please...please don't tell the others. I... I'm not ready to tell my men, especially not Sam or Gadget's targetmaster. Please...don't say anything."

"So, are we the only ones who know?" asked Mikeala.

"No... Gadget and Ratchet know already as well. But it's just them! Please...please don't... Not until I'm ready."

"Of course we won't," Melissa smiled. "You're secret's safe okay?" she smiled. She giggled a bit at Optimus's display of "human" weakness and embarrassment. Prowl was still hiding in those arms.

"No sweat. We'll keep it a secret. It's not ours to tell," said Mikeala. Melissa just smiled.

"It's fine Prowl." Optimus said "They won't tell anyone." He slowly peeked out, regaining his composure. Optimus smiled at his mate. Prowl smiled back. Melissa and Mikeala smiled at each other.

"We'll give you two some time alone while we go change."

"Yeah..." smiled Melissa.

Once the girls were out of sight, Optimus' human hologram helped him dry off and then wrapped him in the towel. "...Well...Now what? I think clean clothes would be best but... Where do we go to get them?"

"Why can't...I just wear what I...was wearing...?"

"Because it's full of sick germs. Humans are very susceptible to them. You don't want to stay sick do you?"

"...I guess you're right..." He nodded, turning off his hologram and reaching out his hand. Prowl slowly climbed into it. Optimus carefully stood, heading to see Gadget and Bumblebee about clothes.

Just as Optimus and Prowl were out the door, "Hey, where ya going?" Melissa asked. Her Mikeala were now dry and dressed, combing out their hair as they came over.

"We're trying to find Prowl some clean clothes." Optimus said.

"Oh, we've got that covered," said Mikeala. "You should have asked, sorry 'bout that," she smiled. Melissa stopped coming her hair and went to get her backpack. She quickly returned with a store bag.

"Here, inside are clothes that should fit him," she smiled. "Hope you like 'em. I just picked stuff that would fit." Optimus carefully set Prowl down and let him take the bag of clothes from the girls.

"...Thank you..." Prowl said.

Both girls smiled. "We'll go meet up with Sam, Mikeala, Speed, and Gadge," said Melissa.

"You two can do whatever you want. We'll leave you to it." Both girls left the room, taking their things with them. Optimus activated his human holoform again to help Prowl get dressed. Soon, Prowl was dressed in the new clothes. He was dressed in jeans with a white t-shirt that had a design on the front. There was a nice black jacket with the autobot symbol on the side. He was also sporting socks and tennis shoes for comfort and support of his feet. Optimus's hologram helped him pull his hair back in a new hair tie. Prowl smiled softly at him. He smiled back. "You look even better than before..."

"...I still wish I was back in my old body..."

"I know," Optimus said as he caressed Prowl's cheek with a holographic hand. "We'll get you back. It's just going to take time. It's a delicate thing and I don't want to lose you again..."

"...Me either..." Prowl said as lean closer to the touch.

Optimus smiled. "We should go back to the others or at least leave here." Prowl nods. Optimus turned off his hologram and reached out his hand. Prowl climbed into it. Optimus smiled and carried him out, holding him close to his spark chamber. Prowl cuddled close, feeling at ease to be close to his mate's spark.

Optimus smiled at him again. Ratchet came up to them as they walked down the hall. "I was just looking for you."

"What is it Ratchet?" Optimus asked.

"Gadget and I just had another meeting with the scientists. We know how to get Prowl back into a Cybertronian body. We'd like to start work, we just need your permission for parts."

"You have my permission." Optimus said.

"Thank you, sir. I'll tell her and we'll get started as soon as possible. I hope I can find good quality supplies, being as I cannot return home for them..."

"I have faith in you, Ratchet." He smiled and left the two to themselves. Optimus smiled down at Prowl. "See, Ratchet and Gadget are going to get it done." he said.

Prowl smiled, very happy. "Finally...out of this frail body... No disrespect towards the humans here, they're interesting and mostly nice creatures. I just... don't like this..."

"I know Prowl." He only nuzzled against Optimus. "...Prowl... would you like to see Jazz?" Optimus asked carefully.

Prowl looked up at him, then looked away sadly. "He's...b-buried here...?"

"Kind of, not buried in a sense."

"What do you mean?"

"Ratchet has him in a special room. He's still trying to bring him back."

"But...h-how...?"

"We don't know, but he still has hope. Hope is a great thing. Primus may grant us our comrade back. As long as Ratchet keeps his hope. It's his way of dealing with his death. Come on. I'm the only other besides Gadget that has access."

"...O-Okay..."

Optimus smiled and they walked deep into their new headquarters. At the end of a long hallway was a smoothed out cave, no walls put in yet. There was a machine hooked into the wall with two cords that connected to Jazz. One cord was an energon line while the other was connected to his spark chamber, constantly running a small pulse. Jazz was covered with a blanket as if he was just sleeping, light from the natural hole in the ceiling giving him a heavenly glow. Prowl stare a bit sadly as he slowly reached out. Optimus gently placed him on top of Jazz. Prowl tried to hold back the tears that wanted to fall. "Its okay, Prowl. You don't have to hide it from me," Optimus spoke genlty as he softly rubbed Prowl's back with a finger. That's when a soft sob came out of Prowl. Optimus smiled sadly, still rubbing his back.

"...J-Jazz..." Optimus stayed silent, giving only physical comfort and letting Prowl come to grips with his fallen friend. Prowl slowly knelt down to gently place a hand on Jazz's armor. "...O-old friend..." he sniffled as he carefully laid against Jazz's chest. Tears fell against the silent spark chamber. Optimus still stay silent, and giving his mate comfort. He softly caressed his head as he cried there.

"I'm very sorry Prowl." Optimus said gently.

He only nodded, nuzzling into his mate's hand. "...Th-thank you...for...for bringing me...to see him..." he sniffed.

"I know Jazz would have wanted it."

Prowl nodded. "...Oh...I...I didn't know...you two were here..." said a female voice. Optimus turned as he heard footsteps retreating.

"Gadget, its okay." he called out after her.

"I...I didn't want to interrupt."

"...I-it's...alright..." Prowl sighed, wiping his eyes.

"You needed something, Gadget?" Optimus asked her.

"Just to do some work on Jazz. I can leave you alone for awhile longer. No rush."

"...I-It's okay..." Prowl said slowly.

"I'm so sorry Prowl. Ratchet and I are doing what we can to try and bring him back. It was nice of you to bring Prowl here, sir." Optimus smiled. Prowl looked curiously at the vile Gadget was holding.

"...W-What is that...?"

"Oh, it's something I've been working on. It's a mixture of fine grade with a somewhat strong electrical charge. I was going to test it on his spark chamber. If there's a hint of a spark, it will take and hopefully bring him back."

"...C-Can we..."

"Can we what, Prowl?" Gadget asked.

"...C-Can we watch...?"

"You...want to stay?" Gadget asked surprised. Optimus looked at Prowl curiously.

"Are you sure?"

"...Yes..."

"Alright then." She came over and gently moved Prowl out of the way. "Wish me luck you two, pray to Primus for me." Prowl nodded, staying close to Optimus. She said a smile prayer before carefully disconnecting the pulse line in his spark chamber. She slowly connected the vile to the line before connecting the end of the vile back into his spark chamber. "Alright... Come on, Jazz... We all miss you, my friend..." Prowl slowly rest a hand on Optimus hand that was near him. It was silent for a bit, and then Jazz's visor flickered. Gadget gasped, excited that it might have worked. She composed herself and waited. Prowl watched, hoping with all his spark his friend would come back. It flicked again before going completely out. "..._**sigh**_... I thought for sure... I'm sorry Jazz..." Gadget said sadly as she left. Prowl looked down hearted as well, turning into Optimus' hand for comfort.

"Sometimes things just don't work out. Maybe he wasn't meant to be brought back. We unfortunately don't have power over death."

"...Maybe..." Prowl spoke softly "...H-how...how could someone be so careless...?"

"Jazz did it for Sam...for all of us to stop Megatron from getting the All Spark."

"..." Optimus gently rubbed Prowl's back with one of his fingers.

"If he was still with us, I'm sure he will just as happy as the rest of us that you are here." Optimus said gently to him.

"...I-I...guess..."

"Do you want to stay a bit longer?" Optimus asked.

"...N-no..."

"I understand." Optimus said as lower his hand for Prowl to climb into. He climbed into it and cuddled close. Optimus smiled a bit as he slowly turn around and started to walk away. They headed back to the private section in the med bay. Prowl cuddled into Optimus' chest. He smiled sadly, holding him close to him. "I know you miss him, Prowl."

"...More than...you think... H-he...was like a brother..."

"I know how you feel." Optimus said.

"..." Optimus smiled sadly at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gadget was on the other side of the medical bay working with Ratchet on Prowl's new body. She was not fully concentrating, still upset about Jazz. She grumbled to herself as she looked over the plans and data as she worked on one of the parts. "Is something wrong, Gadget?" Ratchet asked her.

"I'm fine," she answered.

"No you're not." Ratchet said "You seem distracted."

"I said I'm okay," she said with a fake smile.

Ratchet wasn't please with the answer. "Gadget."

"Yes?"

"As the humans would say...Penny for you thoughts."

"I don't have any thoughts. I'm fine, really," she replied. He stared at her, awaiting a straight answer but never got one. He gave up with a sigh. She went back to work making comparisons between the data and what she was doing. It was silent as she did so. The only sounds were working sounds or Optimus and Prowl talking on the other end of the room.

"Hmmm I wonder if Prowl ever told Jazz about this little thing with Optimus." Ratchet wondered a bit later, breaking the silence.

"...Yeah, I think he did. Before we left. I remember, Jazz was so happy for him about SOMETHING. It all makes sense now," Gadget smiled a bit. Ratchet smiled back at her. She went back to work, getting to a difficult spot on the part she was working on. She sighed and cursed as she tried to get it right. She growled with a sigh as she tried again, working very closely. "PRIMUS!" she exclaimed slamming down the tools. "Why can't I get this right! I can't get anything right! I can't even do something simple like bringing Jazz back! _**-exasperated growl-**_"

"Oh, so that was going on in that CPU of yours." said Ratchet.

"Yeah! That's what's going on! It should have worked for Primus's sake!" Optimus and Prowl were peeking their heads out because explicit bouts of anger were not at all Gadget like.

Ratchet sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know you want to bring Jazz back as much as I do." he said "What did you try?"

"Who cares!" she said as she threw him off. "It didn't work!"

"Gadget, don't let one thing get you down."

"Why not? He was my slagging best friend! With my know how I SHOULD have been able to bring him back! That was my last and best attempt! I put my SPARK into that! Slag it all!" She turned and stomped off.

"Gadget, what's got you so upset?" Optimus asked.

"NOTHING!"

"What's going on with you?" Prowl asked.

"I'm leaving!" she shouted before thundering out of the med bay. Prowl looked worried as he looked up at Optimus.

* * *

She stomped outside and transformed. She screeched off at top speed. "GADGET! HEY! WHERE ARE YOU-...going..." Melissa shouted after her. Bumblebee, who was outside with her, Sam, and Mikeala, looked a bit worried about his friend.

"Should we..." Sam started.

"I don't know..." Mikeala said.

"Maybe she just needs some time alone," said Optimus as he came out with Prowl.

Bumblebee smiled. "You look much better Prowl." he said.

"Thank you," he smiled at him. "Now...if I could just get my body back."

"Stupid youngling," cursed a familiar medic as he transformed and raced off.

"Where is Ratchet going?" Sam asked.

"After Gadget...without me..." sighed Melissa. "What's her problem? She alright?"

"...She might be still upset, about...Jazz..." Prowl said with a sigh.

"Oohh... Poor Gadget..."

"It usually takes a lot for her to be upset but, that sure is one of them," admitted Bumblebee. Sam and Mikeala looked off sadly, worried for Gadget.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gadget was racing off to Look Out Point and taking the most scenic route she could. She was growling and cursing to herself as she sped along. She didn't even care about the cops that would try to pull her over, then realize she was an Autobot. She turned off her radio signal after the fifth transmission to please slow down or call the higher ups to block her. She didn't notice the sound of sirens chasing after, thinking they were just cops again. She sighed and kept going. "Youngling, pull over!" said a familiar rescue hummer. She just grunted. "I said, pull over Gadget! Now!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE OLD MECH!"

"PULL OVER! It wasn't a request!" he barked back.

"I SAID BACK OFF! I DON'T NEED AN OLD MECH'S SYMPATHY OR YOUR LECTURES!"

"DON'T TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME,YOUNGLING!" he shouted, upset by her blatant disrespect she was showing. He shoved her with his bump bar. "PULL OVER!" She didn't move, but sped up even more. He blared his sirens again, forcing her to the side of the road. "Gadget..." Ratchet growled.

"WHAT!" she shouted back before falling silent.

"Drop the attitude! Or I'll force you to!" She became dead silent, not moving or saying anything. "Gadget..."

"...Y-yes...sir..." she spoke softly and weakly.

"WHAT was all this fuss about? You throw a tantrum and race off like some spoiled sparkling! It can't be bothering you THAT much." She only choked on a sob remaining silent. She revved her engine and rocked on her tires uncomfortably. Ratchet sighed. "You want to talk somewhere more private?"

"...Uh-h h-huh..." she squeaked weakly.

"Okay, come on." He pulled back onto the road and had her follow. She followed much slower and stayed close.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. Has a slight Yaoi.

Summery: (Set sometime after 2007 movie) A sentient being from Cybertron, was once part of six, now five Autobots, in the search of the All Spark. Had got separated from the others and thought to have parish. But soon the being crash lands on Earth, and since gotten there, he's first experiencing of Earth is a bad one.

AN: I'm not going to give out the name of this Autobot. Not just yet anyways. If any of you like to guess then go right ahead.

"blah" – Normal human speck  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speck  
_blah_ – thinking  
_**blah**_ - flashback

Never Surrender  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 5

They soon arrived at Look Out Point. Ratchet pulled up to the tree and transformed. Gadget did as well, but stood still in silence before kicking the tree and collapsing to the ground in tears. "Would you like to talk about it, Gadget?" She didn't reply, only sobbed. He carefully went over to her and knelt down, putting a hand on her shoulder. "...Youngling..."

"...I... I'm sorry..."

"I know you meant well."

"...I...I'm sorry...for my...actions... I...I'm usually not...so...so angry..." she choked.

"I know that. It helps if you talk about it sometimes." He moved to putting an arm around her. She moved away and turned to hug him, sobbing into his shoulder. "It's okay Gadget."

"...N-no...no it's not..." she whimpered. "I...I gave it everything...and still...I STILL couldn't...couldn't bring Jazz back..."

"Sometimes..." Ratchet said with a sigh "Sometimes Primus does things for a reason."

"...I...I miss him..." she sobbed.

"I know how it feels, I've lost a few patients in my lifestream. It's hard to admit to and let it go." She only nodded weakly and sobbed there in her teacher's arms.

"...P-Prowl wanted him back..."

"We all did, including me..."

"...I'm sorry I failed..."

"It's alright. Even the best medic can't play god. We're not gods. Only medics. We do the best we can."

"I...I was just so...sure this time..."

"Well I hope Prowl wasn't in the room when you tried. The poor mech had been through a lot lately." She sobbed harder. "Oh...he was..." Ratchet said, taking the hint.

"...O-Opt-imus too...!" Ratchet hugs her.

"It's going to be okay, Gadget. Jazz wouldn't want you to be so upset." After a few minutes she calmed down and pulled away.

"I'm sorry for being so emotional. I guess I was more upset than I thought."

"It's okay. You feel alright to go back to base?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine," she said as she took a deep calming breath and wiped her face. "Let's go back." Ratchet smiled at her before transforming back. Both drove off back to base.

* * *

Once back at base, they were greeted by the others. "Everything okay?" Bumblebee asked.

"Gadget, are you going to be alright?" Optimus asked concerned. Prowl worrisome look agreed with what his spark mate said.

"She'll be fine. She just needed to get some things off her chest. She needed to be alone for awhile."

"I can speak for myself you know," Gadget sighed. "And thanks, for coming after me. I needed SOMEONE to talk to, instead of brooding about it by myself."

"I'm always here. I'm your friend before I'm your teacher." Gadget smiled and the group walked inside. Sam and Mikeala smiled, glad the femme was feeling better.

Optimus smiled as well. "Let's go into the recreation room for awhile," he suggested. Prowl agreed with his mate. Bumblebee put Sam and Mikeala onto his shoulders and they happily followed. Melissa and Speed followed Gadget. They watched a movie and talked.

Prowl looked up at his mate. "_Optimus...I think I'm ready for them to know._"

"_Are you sure? If you're not ready..._"

"_I'm sure._"

Optimus smiled at him and took a deep breath. "Everyone...I have...I mean...WE have something to tell you." Gadget giggled a bit, glad he was finally coming out.

Ironhide gave this look. "What you talking about Prime?" he asked.

"Prowl and I..."

"We've been..." Prowl started to say, thinking how to phrase it.

Ironhide just smiled. "Well it was about time!" he said.

"What?" Prowl asked, surprised.

"Ironhide...you knew?"

"I figured something was going on between you two. After Elita...well... I'm just glad you were able to move on. She'd want you to be happy."

"Aww, Hide. I didn't know you were so sensitive," Gadget joked.

"Ha ha very funny." Ironhide said. Gadget just smirked at him. Melissa giggled. SpeedDemon was speechless. She didn't know what to think about the two of them.

Bumblebee looked between the two. "You mean...you two are bonded?" he asked.

"Yes, Bumblebee. We have been since a little while after...you know..." said Prowl.

"Holy Cybertron..."

"Bee, I know this comes as..." Optimus started.

"That's great! I'm happy for you guys! Like Ironhide said, she'd want you to be happy."

"You're... You're together with logic bot?" asked SpeedDemon.

"So, you have a problem with that, Speed?" Prowl asked.

"No, just wasn't expectin it. You didn't seem like the mushy type."

"Speed!" Gadget and Melissa chastised in unison.

"What? I didn't mean nothing by it. I'm happy for them."

"Good," smiled Gadget.

Optimus couldn't help but laugh. "I guess we shouldn't have kept this a secret if everyone was guessing it." he said.

"No, you shouldn't have," Ratchet smirked.

"Now I do wish Jazz was here..." Prowl said with a small sigh, settling in better next to his mate that now he didn't have to hide it.

"...Yeah... We all wish the youngling was here..." sighed Ironhide. "Brave til the last moment, yet stupid. He should never have shot at Megatron..." Prowl sighed sadly at this. Everyone grew silent and reverent, still moved by their comrade's death. Melissa leaned against Gadget as she put an arm around her.

"We all miss him, youngling," she spoke softly.

Ratchet nodded with a sigh. "I know there's something we could do... I've just got this feeling... Primus isn't ready for him yet..."

"But...Gadget tried Ratchet..." Prowl said softly.

"Yes but, he can keep hoping. Though...we should eventually let him rest in peace..." sighed Optimus. Prowl nods.

"Ratchet sir...? I'll have to agree," sighed Gadget. "Maybe it was his time to go home. We should stop and bury him, sir."

"...I..." Ratchet was silent for a few moments. Sam, Mikeala, and Melissa looked at him as he thought. "...Al-... Alright... I'll stop..." he said very sadly. Gadget carefully got up and went over, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You're doing the right thing, Ratchet. I know it's hard to lose a patient particularly close to you, but let's let him rest now." He only nodded, placing a hand on the smaller red one. Prowl was cuddling close to his mate. Optimus smiled sadly, rubbing his back for comfort. "I'll go clean everything up and get him ready," smiled Gadget as she locked optics with her teacher. He only nodded and let her go.

"_...I'm going to miss him..._" Prowl whispered through their bond.

"_...Ssshhhh, I know..._"

Sam notice the way Prowl was acting and was looked up at his guardian. "What's wrong with Prowl, Bee?" he asked.

"He misses a good friend is all," sighed Bumblebee. "He only found out a little while ago if you remember. Prowl was a very close friend to him, almost like a brother." Gadget sighed as she headed down the many hallways to the secret room, Melissa watching her sadly.

"It's hard for everyone, I guess." said Mikeala.

* * *

She had to wipe a few tears from her optics as she punched in the code for the secret room. "Okay Jazz, it's over. You get to finally rest in peace with Primus," she said as she wiped at her optics and looked up. "...Jazz...?" she whispered in surprise. "Jazz...!" she shouted, the realization that he WASN'T in the room filling her with excitement and worry at the same time. "JAZZ!" She scurried around the room, knocking the machines over looking for him. "JAZZ!" She flew out of the room and searched frantically for him. "JAZZ!"

* * *

She tore down the winding halls until she felt a VERY weak energy signal. "JAZZ!" She turned a corner and saw him, barely alive against the wall as he tried to stand up. "Holy Primus!"

"...Wh-what...? Y-Ya act like...you-you've...never...seen...me...before..."

"Shush! Stay down!" She rushed over to him. "Are you slaggin crazy? You can barely function! Trying to get back by yourself!" she said as she helped him into her lap on the floor next to him. She subspaced a cloth and wiped at the leaking energon. "Primus Jazz!"

"S-sor...ry..."

"I said shush! You're too weak to be talking. RATCHET! I NEED HELP! RATCHET! HURRY!" Everyone had come running.

"Gadget? What in Primus is the matter..." Ratchet started.

"HA! He lives!" cried SpeedDemon. Everyone else was too surprised yet very worried at the same time.

Prowl was just as shock and worried still cuddling into Optimus Prime's chest plate. "_...Optimus...?_"

"_We'll see what happens. I believe Gadget's experiment finally did it._"

"Primus Jazz." Ratchet said as he came over "Gadget what happened?"

"I...I used a mixture of fine grade with some volts of electricity to try and bring him back earlier today. It worked, but I found him right here. He managed to get all this way by himself. Oh Jazz... I'm so glad you're back but you're so weak. You should have stayed put," she said, still wiping up all the leaking energon and fluids.

Jazz weakly looked around. "Wh-what...a-are...ya...a-ll...s-starin...at...?"

"SSSHH! You shouldn't be talking, stupid mech!" Gadget sighed.

"You got ripped in haft by Megatron you gliching mech." Ratchet said seriously.

"...S-so...I..."

"JAZZ! Keep quiet, you're making things worse. Just take it easy okay?" she asked, speaking more gently. She pulled him a little more comfortably into her lap.

"I'll go get a transport, keep him alive!" Ratchet shouted, rushing off.

"_Optimus...put me down._"

"Hey man! You're alive! That's awesome!" smiled SpeedDemon. Melissa, Mikeala, and Sam were smiling with tears in their eyes. Bumblebee was so happy!

"_Alright..._" Optimus slowly put Prowl down. Jazz weakly watched, sensing something familiar about the human approaching him.

"...J-Jazz?" Prowl spoke slowly. He stared curiously, talking Gadget's advice. She smiled a bit, rubbing his ears every now and then to keep him calm and from going into shock. Prowl slowly placed a hand on one of Jazz's legs. "Jazz...i-it's me...Prowl..." Soon Ratchet came hurrying back with the transport.

His visor flickered brightly for a moment in surprise. "P-Prowler...? Bu-but...you...you..." he couldn't finish as weakness grabbed his voice for a moment.

"Ssshhhh. Easy Jazz. It's a long story we'll explain once you're resting on a patient berth. You may be alive now, but we've got to keep you that way. Hang on tight," Gadget spoke gently as she carefully lifted him into her arms to put him on the transport. Prowl just stood there for a bit before coming back over to his mate.

"Let's go. Now Gadget!" She nodded and rushed off with him.

"We'll let you know the moment we're done!" she called as they vanished out of sight into the medbay. Optimus gently pick Prowl up once more as Prowl was watching until he could no longer see Jazz.

"_Don't worry. He'll be good as new in a nanoclick with them._"

"_...I know... It still worries me sometimes with him._"

Optimus couldn't help but laugh. "Yes! Jazz man is back!" smiled SpeedDemon.

"This is...cool..." smiled Melissa. Mikeala only nodded.

"Well, I guess with a lot of hope you CAN bring someone back from the dead," smiled Sam.

* * *

Once in Medical, Jazz was carefully placed on an examining birth and hooked up to every life support machine available. "Now...you take it easy and just rest. Ratchet and I will finish what we started and get you back to your old self. Just relax and go to sleep," smiled Gadget as she rubbed the top of his helm and his ears in a soothing manner to get him to drift off. He fell into a deep recharge with both their smiling faces looking at him.

"Okay lets get started Gadget." said Ratchet.

"Right, we've got our work cut out for us." Ratchet nods and then the two of them started to work. They began with all the major damage, replacing what needed replacing and fixing what could be fixed. Gadget giggled a bit. "What?"

"I...I just can't believe this is actually happening. We're really fixing him! He's alive!"

"Yes, thanks to you, Gadget."

"But...I learned a lot of it from you..."

"Don't be humble about it," he replied, reconnecting a new fuel line part to an old one. "You deserve some credit." She blushed a bit and went back to working on the delicate circuitry of his visor and optics. At that moment there was a small knock at the door.

Gadget finished connecting a circuit and went over. "Yes? What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's me." said Bumblebee "Optimus sent me. Prowl need some of his medicine."

"Oohh, that's right. He's still recovering from that pneumonia. I'll get it for you, come on in for a sec. Try not to get in Ratchet's way."

"I won't." Bumblebee said. Gadget smiled at him, getting said medicine. Bumblebee just stood in the doorway waiting, glancing over at Ratchet working on Jazz.

"Gadget, what are you doing? I need your help," said CMO asked.

"Sorry." said Bumblebee "It's my fault. Prime sent me to get Prowl's medicine."

"Oh, so I see." He turned from what he was doing and smiled at the youngling. "Don't worry, Bee. Jazz will be okay," he smiled as he noticed Bumblebee's curious look of worry.

"Yeah, you're the greatest, Doc." Bumblebee said.

"No need to flatter me, youngling. Off you go," he said as Gadget presented the yellow bot with Prowl's medicine.

Bumblebee nods. "See you later then." he said as he went off to deliver the medicine.

Ratchet nodded. He smiled at Gadget. She smiled back. "Cute sometimes isn't he? Reminds me of when we were growing up."

"Yes... He's been through a lot." Gadget nodded.

"What do you need help with?"

"I need you to help disable some reflex circuits while I repair some joint connections." She nodded and did as she was told, carefully shutting off receptors that needed shut off.

* * *

It took some intense hours, but they managed to get him in one seamless piece again. Both were resting in their respective quarters as Jazz slept on, internal repair systems buzzing and whirring away. Gadget was woken up from her much needed nap first by Melissa and SpeedDemon. "Gadget?" Melissa asked. SpeedDemon pulled on her arm. "Gadget..."

"Come on!" SpeedDemon whined as she continued to pull on her arm.

"I'm up you two, knock it off." She rubbed the sleep from her optics and sat up. She stared at Melissa and then gave a scolding glare to SpeedDemon.

"Sorry..." she said.

"It's alright," she smiled, patting the small cybertronian target master on the head. She rubbed her head affectionately for a bit before getting off the berth. "I needed to get up and check on Jazz. Shall we?" she asked with a yawn and a stretch.

"Okay." SpeedDemon said with a smile. Melissa smiled as well, laughing as Gadget perched her on her shoulder. They soon got to the medical bay where Jazz was. They smiled to see Ratchet helping him sit up and drink some energon.

"I see you are up Jazz." Gadget said with a smile.

"Hey," he said somewhat weakly. "Thanks...for trying so many times," he smiled.

"We'd missed you." said Gadget "Especially Prowl."

"Yeah...what is it with him anyway? Last I checked he was one hundred percent, Cybertronian. Something happen?" he said as he took another sip.

"His body couldn't support his spark when coming to Earth after the Ark blew up." Ratchet said "The humans who found him saved him by coping his memories and putting his spark in that human body."

"Say what?" he said as he choked on his energon.

"Take it easy, Jazz. Deep breath..." Ratchet said.

"It's the truth. He hates it, but he wouldn't be alive if they hadn't done it. They saved him." said Gadget.

"I can vouch for everything that's happened," said Melissa.

"I don't know why he's making such a big deal about it," sighed SpeedDemon.

"Can I see him Doc?" Jazz asked as he went back to taking sipping the energon.

"Don't know. He's probably still with Optimus." said Ratchet "Prowl's not feeling too well at the moment."

"Why not?"

"He's getting over pneumonia. It's a serious cold we humans can get," said Melissa.

"Besides they been separated for a long time until now." said Gadget.

"That's true. I'll let him come see me then."

"You still need to stay and rest anyway," Ratchet said seriously.

"What ever ya say Doc."

Ratchet smiled a bit. "It's good to have you back. We were ready to give up on you."

"Really?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah..." sighed Gadget. "We...wanted you to rest in peace..."

"We've tried so many times..." Ratchet nodded.

"That last one I think upset Prowl the most."

"He...He was there on the last try?" Jazz asked it bit surprised.

"...Yeah...Optimus too. It was my fault... I should have made them leave. They...they didn't need to be there..."

"...Hey...it's alright... I'm glad ya all missed me that much. I'm also glad you didn't give up on me sooner. I appreciate it. I missed ya all too." Everyone smiled.

Jazz sipped some more energon. "We're glad to have you back with us," smiled Sam.

"Glad to be back, man. Can't wait to pick up where I left off."

"Not until you're back to 100%, Jazz. You're taking it easy until then," Ratchet almost glared.

"Chill Doc bot, I know," Jazz smiled. "I'm just glad you all saved me."

Ratchet smiled. "Well, we should let you rest," he said with a look towards the bots and humans in the room.

"Yeah, come on Sam."

"Melissa, Speed, we should go now. He needs his rest." said Gadget.

Melissa nodded. "It was awesome to see you. I was...so worried you wouldn't come back..."

"Well, I'm back, no worries little lady," Jazz said with a smile.

"We're goin now," said SpeedDemon. Gadget smiled as she led the two out of the med bay behind Sam and Mikeala.

"Now get some rest Jazz." said Ratchet.

"Alright, alright," he smiled. He let Ratchet take the empty cube away. He dimmed the lights and went back into his office. Jazz smiled, taking in the sight of the Medbay happily. "Thanks Primus...for giving me a second chance, big bot." Jazz quickly fell asleep, realizing how taxed his body was.

* * *

At the same time, Prowl was falling asleep in his on his mate's chest. Optimus smiled. "Everything's going to be okay, Prowl."

"I know...I just want out of this body now..." Prowl said with a yawn.

"You will be. They're working on it. For now just get some rest."

"Okay..." Optimus smiled as his finger gently glided down Prowl's back. Prowl's still weak body fell asleep to the soothing motion.

* * *

Gadget took SpeedDemon, Melissa, Sam, and Mikeala to the Rec Room to watch movies and hang out while Prowl and Jazz rested. "It's still great to having Jazz back." said Sam.

"You're telling me..." sighed Melissa. "I'm so relieved. It wouldn't be the same without him around. I'm glad he's okay and he's here," she smiled.

"Me too. It's not half as much fun," smiled SpeedDemon.

"I was really starting to miss that slagger..." Gadget said with a happy sigh.

Everyone smiled. Bumblebee came over to join them. "So, what movie are we watching?"

"Something about animated cars," said Mikeala.

"Oh?" he asked. "I don't believe I've seen it before."

"Grab a seat then, Bee," smiled Gadget.

"It looks childish..." sighed SpeedDemon.

"Hmmm, that's funny," smirked Gadget. "Cause the lead character reminds a lot of you."

"Really? Hey!"

"It was a compliment dear," smiled Gadget as she patted the small target master on the head. SpeedDemon pouted for a bit before settling against Gadget and watching the movie. As the movie played on SpeedDemon enjoyed it more and more. The humans and Bumblebee smiled. Gadget was smiling at an almost asleep Melissa who was snuggled up in her lap.

"Hey Gadget, does that van remind you of Beachcomber?" Bumblebee whispered.

She laughed outright. "You know, it does."

"Whose this Beachcomber?" Sam asked.

"An old buddy of ours," started Gadget. "He was all about peace and love and nature. He would ADORE the nature of this planet if he were here. He's what you humans would call a 'hippie' so to speak."

"You guys have hippies?"

"Yes, Mikeala, in a way we do. Beach, our dear friend has a lot of the qualities of that personality," said Bumblebee.

"Hmmm, that's cool..." Melissa added sleepily. Gadget smiled and affectionately patted her head. She carefully moved her a little bit more comfortably and started rubbing her back to soothe her to sleep. "Ha...this part's awesome..." smiled Melissa as the main character car chased the leading female car to an old hotel.

"Ssshhhh, go to sleep, youngling," Gadget soothed.

"But...I'm not..._**-yawn-**_ tired... Th-this...is a cool...part..."

"Melissa...you're eyes can't fool me..." she spoke gently.

"But...I...I'm not..." Gadget smiled as she finally feel asleep, snuggling against the warm metal of her guardian.

* * *

When the movie was over, all three human teens were fast asleep. Bumblebee and Gadget smiled at them. "Guess they were worn out from all the excitement."

"Sissies," said SpeedDemon.

"As I recall, YOU were really happy to see Jazz as well," smirked Gadget.

"Well I...urrrhh..." Gadget smiled as she rubbed the small femme's helm.

"That'll do, Speed."

"Should we take them home?" Bumblebee asked.

"Well...it is getting late... There should be no harm in them staying here tonight. They're so comfortable and we can pull something together for beds."

"I'll call all their creators."

Gadget smiled and carefully got up, rearranging Melissa so she was lying next to the teens. "I'm going to go see if Ratchet will help me with make shift beds."

"Okay." said Bumblebee.

"Hmm, I guess they are pretty worn out. They've been through some emotional highs and lows today. Me too..." SpeedDemon admited with a small smile as she watched the humans sleep. Gadget returned with some left over parts and scraps from Wheeljack's lab.

"Grandpa and Ratchet okayed these parts to make beds out of. It's about time they got some place to sleep being as they're here a lot." Bumblebee smiled. "Speed, Bee, follow me to the other corner of the room. You two can help me make these."

"Sure thing Gadget."

"Okay," smiled SpeedDemon. The three worked on building the beds, SpeedDemon acted as a model for measurements. They soon finished and carefully pushed the beds into one of the more quiet areas of the Rec Room. The beds looked as normal as any human bed would be. But they were bigger, softer, and a bit more advanced. Bumblebee gently tuck Sam and Mikeala into two of them.

Both mumbled in their sleep before sighing contentedly in the new, more comfortable beds. Melissa did the same as Gadget tucked her in warmly. "'Night mom..."

Gadget smiled. "Sweet dreams, Youngling." Bumblebee smiled at Sam and Mikeala.

"We should get some sleep too."

"Yeah..." Bumblebee turned out the Rec Room lights except for a few so as not to frighten the humans by the sudden darkness. "Goodnight, Sam. Goodnight, Mikeala."

"Goodnight Melissa. Come, Speed. It's bedtime." Said femme pouted, but followed Gadget and Bumblebee to the living quarters. "Night Bee," smiled Gadget as they parted ways at her door.

"Night Gadget."

"Night Bumblebee," smiled SpeedDemon.

"Goodnight Speed." Gadget smiled and Bumblebee smiled back as the two femme went into her quarters and closed the door. Bumblebee fell asleep as soon as his head hit the berth.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. Has a slight Yaoi.

Summery: (Set sometime after 2007 movie) A sentient being from Cybertron, was once part of six, now five Autobots, in the search of the All Spark. Had got separated from the others and thought to have parish. But soon the being crash lands on Earth, and since gotten there, he's first experiencing of Earth is a bad one.

AN: I'm not going to give out the name of this Autobot. Not just yet anyways. If any of you like to guess then go right ahead.

"blah" – Normal human speck  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speck  
_blah_ – thinking  
_**blah**_ - flashback

Never Surrender  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 6

The next morning, Prowl was feeling much better. He woke up and smiled to see Optimus still asleep. He didn't have the spark to wake up his mate but he really wanted to see Jazz. He smiled and carefully climbed off him. He was about to walk away from the berth before a hand stopped him. "Prowl, where are you going?"

"I didn't want to wake you. I wanted to visit Jazz..."

"Oh." Optimus withdrew his hand from Prowl's shoulders and got up off the berth. He gently took Prowl into his hand. "We can go together." Prowl's now awake stomach growled at him. Optimus laughed a bit. "And stop for breakfast on the way." Prowl smiled a bit.

* * *

The two stopped in the Rec Room and headed towards the energon dispenser. Prowl looked around and was glad to find some human food there. _Ratchet must have put that there for me and our human friends..._ he thought with a smile. Said teens were already up.

"Morning Mikeala, Sam, Melissa. I didn't know you three stayed here."

"Yeah, right over there," Mikeala said as she pointed to the beds in the study area of the Rec Room.

"Yeah, we were up late watching a movie so..." Sam said with a smile.

"I see you are feeling better Prowl." Melissa said with a smile.

"Yes I am, thank you." Prowl said with a nod.

The other teens smiled too. "Hi Optimus," Melissa smiled. "What are you two up to today?"

"We are going to get some breakfast and then Prowl wants to visit Jazz." Optimus said.

"Oh, that's cool," smiled Sam.

"Awesome," said Mikeala.

"You two go see him. I'm sure Jazz misses you." Melissa said.

"We will." Optimus said "Right after breakfast...Don't eat so fast Prowl."

Mikeala smirked a bit. "That eager to see him?"

"Prowl and Jazz are best friends." Optimus said.

"Oh... I was thinking something else."

"Really?"

"Well, he's not in love with Jazz, Mikeala. He's obviously bonded to Optimus," Melissa said matter of factly as she sipped her chocolate milk.

"It's more of a brother sort of love those two have." Optimus explained.

"...Oh...I thought something might have gone on back before you two were together." It was at that time that Prowl spit out his orange juice and choked.

"Prowl, I did say to slow down." Optimus said as he gently patted Prowl's back with one of his fingers. He calmed down and took a deep breath as everyone stopped staring.

He cleared his throat. "Miss Banes, I NEVER loved Jazz in that way."

"Did or does he have a girlfriend?" Melissa asked, curious.

"Of course." Prowl said "Jazz loved femmes."

"A ladies man huh?" smiled Mikeala.

"Yes."

"Well, I'm going to go bug, Gadge. Later," Melissa said as she finished with her breakfast and got up.

"Let's go find Bumblebee," said Mikeala.

"Yeah," agreed Sam. Prowl and Optimus watched the teenagers head off. Prowl got up from the table, having finished breakfast. Optimus smiled.

"Ready when you are."

Optimus nodded. "Okay Prowl, let's see how Jazz is doing." Prowl smiled and waited for Optimus to pick him up. Optimus reached down with his hand for Prowl to climb on. He happily climbed up. Optimus smiled then started to head towards the Medical Bay.

* * *

The two were happy to find the door open, Ratchet fixing up Speed Demon from a rough practice with Ironhide. "Do I want to know what happened.?" Optimus asked.

"At least this little trouble maker was doing something USEFUL."

"Yeah, I was training. Honest I was," said SpeedDemon. Prowl glared at her. "The old rust bucket didn't have to treat my like a ragdoll. All of my joints are out of wack! Not to mention my paint's all scratched!"

"Quit your complaining or I'll GIVE you something to complain about," Ratchet glared as he repaired a few wires a bit roughly. SpeedDemon winced a bit.

"Prowl...don't glare at me. We WERE training. We were practicing hand to hand combat. I tried to get the best of him so I can beat some Decepticon aft."

"Well, as long as you were staying out of trouble..." sighed Prowl.

"It's good that you were behaving yourself this time, but I don't think you will defeat the Decepticons so easily. They're powerful adversaries and won't go easy on you," said Optimus. Prowl started to look around for Jazz. He found him on one of the recharge berths towards the back, resting. He smiled a bit.

"We should come back later," he told Optimus.

"Okay, if you want."

"You come all that way to see lil' old me and yer just gonna leave?" They looked over to find Jazz pretty much awake.

"But...I thought you were..." stumbled Prowl.

"With the pipsqueak bustin' up in here? Naaah."

"Hey!" pouted SpeedDemon. Optimus smiled again as he brought Prowl over where Jazz laid. Prowl climbed out of Optimus's hand and onto the berth. He sat on Jazz's shoulder and gave him a hug.

"I missed you Jazz."

"I missed ya too, Prowler." He laughed as his hand easily encompassed his old friend.

"Don't do anything that reckless again..."

"I had to distract that old Slagger. It bought you guys some time. 'Sides, you try wiggling out of that slagger's grip. I couldn't bitch slap 'im back." Prowl nuzzled into Jazz's face. "...It was so hard for me... Not reach out to you...or anyone... But I couldn't die... I wasn't dead... I was between life and death..."

"I wish I could have been that way..." replied Prowl, pulling away a bit.

"Heh! No you don't, man... No you don't. It's torture not bein' welcomed into Primus's arms, but you're not alive enough to DO anything... That's the pits man... That ain't somethin' I'd wish on nobody..."

"...I was barely alive when I came here..." Prowl said. Jazz perked, listening to Prowl tell of a similar experience. "I could feel myself drifting away to be with Primus. Everything went dark for a brief moment, then I fell into a deep recharge for I don't know how long."

"Hey man, at least they SAVED you. You only spent maybe an hour in between. I spent MONTHS, man."

"...That is true..." Jazz smiled and easily patted Prowl on the head. He laughed outright. "What?" Prowl asked.

"Just your size..." Jazz laughed. "Big, law enforcing, strict Prowl... You were twice my size... Now you're not even HALF my size..." he giggled.

"I can still send you to the brig you know..." growled Prowl.

"Hey, man... Chill out, relax. I was just jokin'."

"Well I don't like it!"

"Easy Prowl..." said Optimus. "Humans have their own strengths. They're not as weak you believe them to be."

"It's just so...confusing..."

"We know... It's an adjustment."

"Think positively and try finding your strengths," added Optimus.

"Yeah..."

Prowl sighed. "...Alright... I will. I'm just glad to have you back..." he said as he nuzzled into the crook of Jazz's neck. He smiled and held his friend there protectively. Jazz smiled as Prowl fell asleep, still a bit weak from being sick.

Optimus smiled and turned to leave. "Want to watch him for awhile?"

"Sure boss bot," Jazz smiled.

"I need to get back to my duties." Jazz nodded. He walked towards the doors. "Prowl...stay with Jazz for awhile. I've got some things to take care of. I won't leave the base."

"...Okay..." was the sleepy reply. Optimus smiled as he left.

Ratchet watched Optimus leave without Prowl. "Is he alright?"

"He's fine. I need to get some work done in my office. Jazz will watch him."

"Alright. They both need their rest anyway." Optimus gave a polite nod to the CMO before turning the corner. Ratchet put things away and then looked back at Jazz. He smiled to see him fast asleep now that SpeedDemon was gone. He then heads towards his office for a while.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Wheeljack's lab, many sounds could be heard behind the closed door as both worked hard on constructing an exact replica of Prowl's protoform. Gadget paused from working on one of the upper arms and checked the measurements on her data pad. She looked back and forth, measuring and re-measuring. "Oh, okay. I made this two feet too long." She didn't hear Wheeljack calling to her as she cut away the excess metal.

"_GADGET!_"

"GAAAHH!" she jumped, nearly slicing off her own finger. She quickly stopped what she was doing and turned around. "GRANDPA! DON'T BOND TALK TO ME WHILE I'M WORKING! OH!" she raced over as she noticed him struggling with an object too heavy for him. She helped him set the huge crate of spare parts down. "Ask for help next time! BEFORE I start working. I damn near cut my finger off. And YOU could have hurt yourself."

"...Sorry... I thought I could get it myself. I guess I forgot I'm not as young as I used to be."

"No...no you're not," Gadget smiled. "But I still love you," she said as she hugged him.

He smiled back at her. He let go of the embrace and laughed a bit. "You've got a smudge across your face."

"So do you," she laughed. Both laughed at each other for a moment. "Best get back to work," she sighed.

"Yes," he smiled. He turned away for a moment but then whipped around with a cleaning cloth and rubbed the smudge off her face.

"Grandpa!" she whined, wrinkling her nose.

He just laughed. "Well...now that that spot's clean, I have to do the whole thing."

"St-stop..." she giggled, trying to get away. "It's just...gonna get dirty...again..."

"So...doesn't mean you have to look like me. A femme should-..."

"Don't even go there! You know I like getting dirty!" she said as she started running.

"Oh...so that's how it is..." smirked Wheeljack as he pursued, grabbing a new cleaning cloth along the way. Melissa walked up with SpeedDemon and knocked on the door. She quirked an eyebrow at the yelling, banging, and laughing going on inside.

"Gadget...?"

"Hey you guys!" yelled SpeedDemon, banging on the door. They're calls went unheard as the game continued. Gadget laughed outright as Wheeljack fought to wipe off every smuge from her chassis.

"Grandpa!"

He just kept it up as she wiggled and giggled on the floor. He laughed as she tried to break away. "Gadget!" Melissa called again. "What's going on in there?"

"Yo! Let us in!" added SpeedDemon.

Gadget finally broke free and started tickling Wheeljack on his sides where he was sensitive. "GAAAH! Not...f-fair..." he laughed.

"Is so fair..." she smirked, not letting up.

"GADGET! HELLO!" Melissa yelled. She sighed heavily and tapped her foot.

"Behave yourself now, Gramps..." Gadget smiled as she stopped.

"Alright, Alright... Back to work then," he smiled back in return. Melissa tried one last time as it was quiet. She heard footsteps come near. Gadget opened the door. "Oh...hello Melissa."

"About slaggin time!"

"...How long have you two been out here?"

"Awhile..." sighed Melissa.

"Oh... I'm sorry, youngling. I can't hang out right now. We're trying to work on Prowl's new body for him."

"Oh..."

"Ah man..."

"Go find Bumblebee. I'm sure Sam and Mikeala are with him."

"Okay. Hope the body turns out great," smiled Melissa.

"Awwwww."

"Run along little one."

"Okay..." With that, Melissa and SpeedDemon left. Wheeljack smiled and the two went back to work.

* * *

SpeedDemon and Melissa smiled as Bumblebee pulled up to the base. Bumblebee let out the two teens before transforming. Melissa smiled. "Hey, what's up?" Sam asked.  
"We're bored!" whined SpeedDemon.

"Bored?" Mikeala asked with a raised eyebrow. "There's plenty to do here."

"We know. She's just being dramatic about it," said Melissa. "She's bummed cuz she doesn't get to annoy Gadget."

"She's busy huh?"

"Yep," Melissa said VERY happily. "Wanna know why?" she smirked.

"Do tell," said Bumblebee.

Melissa smiled again. "She and Wheeljack are making Prowl a new body."

It was quiet for a while. "...Big deal..." SpeedDemon said.

"That's wonderful," Bumblebee smiled.

"He'll finally feel better," smiled Mikeala.

"That's awesome," smiled Sam.

"Why?" SpeedDemon asked. "It's just a new body. It don't matter if he's human or not. He's still cybertronian."

"Speed, it matters to Prowl," Melissa chastised her.

"Yeah, how would you feel if you woke up one day and found out you were a human body instead of a robot one?" asked Mikeala.

SpeedDemon was silent. "...Well...I..."

"See?" Bumblebee said, glaring at her. "You wouldn't like it."

"No! But he's alive anyway!"

"Don't get mad at them. YOU were making all the trouble," chastised Melissa.

SpeedDemon just huffed and crossed her arms. "...Oh... I... I'm sorry..."

` "Seems like Gadget DOES get through to you," Bumblebee smirked.

"Yeah she-...hey!" Melissa just giggled and rubbed SpeedDemon's helm playfully.

"He meant well by it," she said. "You just tend to get an attitude sometimes." SpeedDemon just sighed.

"...Well...? What should we do to keep out of trouble?" the small cybertronian targetmaster asked.

"We can play some games in the Recreation Room," smiled Melissa. "There's some cool cybertronian games I want to know how to play better."

"Oh, I could show you a few street versions," smirked SpeedDemon.

"I will teach you how to play them properly," Bumblebee said as he raised an eyebrow at the little femme. SpeedDemon just stuck out her glossia at him. He rolled his eyes, used to her tough nature. "C'mon. Let's go inside," he said. The gang followed.

* * *

Prowl slowly woke, the after breakfast nap a bit unnecessary. He was confused at first, thinking the mech he was cuddled against was his bonded. He nodded as he realized it was Jazz. He smiled to see his close friend still sleeping. _He DID just get put back together a few days ago..._ He carefully climbed off of Jazz and onto the edge of the berth. He looked down at the distance. _Now what?_ He wasn't the same height he used to be. He sighed. _Yet another reason to get my body back..._

"Need some help?" Prowl nearly jumped off the berth in surprise. "Careful, don't fall," said the CMO as he reached out a hand.

"Give me a spark attack why don't you, Ratchet." Prowl said as he climbs into the hand.

"Wasn't trying to," he smiled. He carefully set Prowl down on the floor.

"...A little warning next time then?" Prowl said as he looked up at the medic.

"Sure."

"I'm going to go find Optimus," Prowl said as he walked towards the Medical Bay doors.

"Wait! Before you go," he said as he came over. "There's something Jack, Gadget and I have been working on that I want to show you."

"Oh?" Prowl asked.

"Yes," Ratchet smiled. "Mind you, it's not finished yet." Prowl looked a bit confused and followed the CMO. Ratchet only smiled as he led Prowl through an adjoined door to Wheeljack's lab. He brought him over to where Wheeljack and Gadget were working. "Need a lift?" he asked as he reached out a hand to lift him up to the work benches. Prowl climbed into the offered hand and Ratchet slowly lifted him up so he could see. Gadget and Wheeljack had a few finished parts hooked up to computers to check reflexes and connections. Prowl stared in shock at what he was seeing. "What do you think so far?" the CMO asked.

"You did this...for me?" Prowl asked.

"Of course. You didn't think we'd leave you in that human body did you?" Prowl smiled a bit, and then started to cry.

"Oh! Ratchet! You're here! I need some help. Oh my! Prowl! Surprise!" smiled Gadget. "Hey...why are you crying?'

"I-I don't know..." Prowl sobbed a bit, unsure of it himself.

"It's human emotion. They cry when they are sad or extremely happy," explained Ratchet.

"I guess being organic made it easier for Prowl to let out his true feelings," Gadget smiled. Prowl started to blush at this. Gadget laughed a bit. "I kinda like it. Emotion looks good on you."

"I don't know if I'd get used to it though. Prowl's pretty serious and stoic a lot. It's part of his personality," said Wheeljack as he noticed the group and came over.

"Who can say? A person's soul is a complicated thing."

"True. He might take a few things from being human," Gadget smiled. "I take it you like it." Prowl smiled a bit.

"We're not finished yet so don't get too excited. Besides that, it's only a protoform. You'll have to get used to it and acquire an alternate form for stronger armor." Ratchet nodded in agreement at Wheeljack's statement.

"I understand."

"Prowl, come over here," Wheeljack said as he walked away. "I want your input on some things. It is YOUR body after all."

"Okay..." Wheeljack only smiled as Ratchet brought him over. On the work table were the head, helm, and torso pieces. "Now...do want everything exactly as it was or do you want me to change anything? You want your helm the same?" he asked as he held up said piece. On it were the beginnings of the familiar sensitive chevrons.

"No Wheeljack." Prowl said "Looks good to me."

He set down the helm and tilted the torso up at an angle so Prowl could see better. The back was facing him. There were no sensory panels on it yet. "What about door wings? I know they were annoying a lot. You can start over and not have them."

"I know..." Prowl started "I've been so used to them, not having them feels odd."

"You sure?"

"...Very sure. They're...a part of me... They ARE me... It reminds me of my father. He's why I have them."

"Your father was a flying type," said Ratchet.

"Oh...right..." Wheeljack said. "I forgot about that." Prowl nodded a bit. "Alright then. We're good to go. We'll let you know when we're ready for you."

"Thanks." Prowl said.

Wheeljack just smiled. "See ya."

"Bye Prowl!" smiled Gadget. Ratchet help Prowl back down.

"Thanks."

"I knew that would cheer you up."

Prowl smiled again. "Yeah, it did."

Ratchet just smiled. "Be careful on your way out."

"I will." Ratchet watched him walk to the door, making sure he got there safely through the mess that was Wheeljack's lab. He sighed when Prowl got through the door unharmed. He turned back around to help Gadget and Wheeljack. Prowl left Medical Bay to go find Optimus.

* * *

He tried to follow his spark, hoping their bond will help him through the maze of the base. He walked down some halls until he found the door to Prime's office. He reached up and knocked. He got no answer. Prowl got a bit worried and tried again. He still got no answer so he tried knocking harder. "Optimus?" Prowl called out. The Prime was too concentrated in his work to hear the human voice. Prowl tried again, this time he called out louder. "Optimus!"

"Please enter." Prowl looked around and notice the key pad was too high up for him to reach.

"Stupid human form... It's me, Prowl! I can't reach the door!"

"...Prowl? Prowl!" Optimus stood from his desk and went over to the door. He opened the door and a human male with bright violet eyes was glaring at him. "Prowl, I'm sorry." he said as he lower his hand down for his mate.

"You should have felt it was me..." he pouted.

"I was caught up in work. Don't blame me because you needed help." Prowl sighed. Optimus smiled a bit, wiggling his fingers for Prowl to climb up. Prowl climbed up into his hand. Optimus lifted him up and set him on his shoulder. He closed his office door and locked it, not wanting to be interrupted again, especially with Prowl. He carefully sat down at his desk and made sure Prowl was safe and secure on his shoulder. Prowl looked to see what Optimus was working on. Prowl sighed and nuzzled into Optimus's neck. "You want to talk about what's troubling you?" he asked.

"I...I just sometimes hate this body..."

Optimus smiled a bit and rubbed his head with a finger. "From what I heard, you're getting a new one."

"Yeah...but it's not finished yet..."

"It will be. Don't think of your situation as a burden. You can learn something from being human. I've seen them. As I told you, they are stronger than you think."

"But...you didn't even hear me when I knocked..."

"It's the same with the others. If I'm expecting one of our human friends, I usually leave my door open. I was too busy to feel it was you. I'm sorry."

Prowl sighed, looking solemn. "The sooner I get my body back, the better..." he grumbled.

"Prowl..." Optimus said with a sad sigh.

"..."

"Think of it this way. If they had not done what they did, you would be with Primus right now."

"...You're right... I...I'm sorry... I'm not really giving the humans enough credit... It's just...so hard for me to get used to it..."

"I know." Optimus said. He rubbed Prowl's back with a finger. "So, why did you need to see me?"

"Do I need a reason?" Prowl asked. Optimus smiled and pulled him close to his chest. Prowl rested his head on Optimus's chest. Optimus rubbed his head.

He smiled as Prowl practically fell asleep so near to his spark. "...Elita would do the same thing..." he said somewhat sadly. He started to think back to that time with his first mate. His optics dimmed as he went back to those days. It was a time before the war, were he and Elita were a pair of happy bondmates. He smiled, reveling in the memories and how perfect they were for each other. He remembered the time they almost died and were upgraded. It was an interesting experience to see how they had changed. Both had made great leaders, protecting every mech and femme throughout the war. His spark almost stopped completely as the last memory came forth. That awful day, that she died flashed before him.

_** "Elita...please be careful. Megatron is not so easily swayed anymore. My brother has become cold."**_

_**"Don't worry, I'll be careful."**_

_** "I mean it Elita," he said as he pulled her close to him. "He is not easily reasoned with. He might hurt you."**_

_**"I'll be fine. Remember, I'm stronger then I look."**_

_** "I know I... I just don't want to lose you," he sighed. He kissed her and let go. "Promise me you'll come back."**_

_**"Don't worry I will."**_

Optimus smiled at her as she left. _'Please Primus, protect her.'_ His spark jolted and stopped completely as the feeling of losing her came back to him_**. "ELITA! NO!" Optimus yelled as he ran from his command post and towards the Decepticons. He could feel her immense pain. He ran up to Megatron.**_

_** "Ha ha ha ha! Let's see how well PRIME leads when his bondmate becomes a casualty of war!"**_

_** "...Pl-please...I...I...I'm only trying to...negotiate... P-p-peace... I-I...want peace..."**_

_** "I'M the only ruler here! My Decepticons and I shall conquer Cybertron for ourselves!"**_

_** "Megatron! Don't! She hasn't done anything!"**_

_** "Ha ha ha! This will be fun!" he said as he grasped Elita One's neck tighter.**_

_** She coughed and sputtered, losing her will to struggle. "MEGATRON! PLEASE! You're fights with me!" **__**Megatron just only smirk evilly at him then **__**squeezed**__** Elita's neck more. **__**Elita started coughing up energon. She couldn't breath. "NO! Stop!"**_

_** "Ah, but you're warriors need you to get back to your post. My Decepticons are slowly overpowering them. They need you. I should remove the distraction," he smirked. He squeezed her neck completely, her head hung by a few wires. He let go of her with a laugh.**_

_** "NOOOO! ELITAAAA!" **_Tears fell from his optics and his intakes caught in his throat. His spark stopped beating.

Prowl woke up and looked up at his mate. "Optimus?"

"...Elita..." he whispered sadly as tears still fell.

Prowl gently climb up to Optimus's shoulder and came close so he could wipe off the tears that fell. "Optimus..." He knew his mate still missed his old one. He remembered how sad his Prime looked after Megatron killed Elita.

"...I...I couldn't protect you..."

Prowl sighed sadly. Maybe, he shouldn't have come to Prime then, shouldn't have told him how he felt about his leader. "...Optimus...?" he said a bit more loudly as wiped more tears. He blinked down at the human staring at him. "Optimus...you okay?" Prowl asked.

"...I...I... I'm sorry... I...I was remembering..."

"You...still miss her, don't you..."

"...Almost everyday..."

"I...see..."

"...Prowl...she...she was everything to me..."

"I-I know..." Prowl said as he gently climbs down towards the floor.

"...Prowl...?"

"I-I'm...going to see what Bumblebee and the others are doing..."

Optimus sniffled. He reached up and grabbed Prowl into his hand. "...Prowl... Prowl, look at me..." he said as he gently lifted his head with a finger.

"..."

"...Prowl... I loved Elita... She was everything to me. However... You were there for me to help me through it. Prowl, I loved her, yes. But I love YOU now... Just because I still remember, doesn't mean I'll stop loving you."

"Y-You sure...?"

"...Prowl...you helped my spark heal. Of course I'm sure. Elita would have wanted me to be happy and move on." A smile slowly came to Prowl's face. Optimus smiled and rubbed Prowl's head with a finger. "That's better." Prowl smiled and nuzzled into the touch. Optimus took a hold of him with his other hand and placed him back on his chest. "Go back to sleep if you want." Prowl smiled and nuzzled against him. Optimus smiled as he fell back asleep. He reclined in his chair and gently held Prowl. He soon fell asleep as well.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. Has a slight Yaoi.

Summery: (Set sometime after 2007 movie) A sentient being from Cybertron, was once part of six, now five Autobots, in the search of the All Spark. Had got separated from the others and thought to have parish. But soon the being crash lands on Earth, and since gotten there, he's first experiencing of Earth is a bad one.

AN: I'm not going to give out the name of this Autobot. Not just yet anyways. If any of you like to guess then go right ahead.

"blah" – Normal human speck  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speck  
_blah_ – thinking  
_**blah**_ - flashback

Never Surrender  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 7

Optimus didn't know how long he was sleeping until there was a knock on his office door. He slowly woke and looked down to see Prowl still asleep on his chest. He smiled and moved him a bit. He carefully stood and answered the door. Ironhide was standing there by the entrance. He noticed Prowl sleeping in his Prime's arms. "Sorry for disturbing you, Optimus," he said. "I didn't know Prowl was with you."

"It's alright, Ironhide. Proceed."

"Well we just got word that we are getting new arrivals to Earth." Ironhide said.

"New arrivals? Do we know who?"

"Well..." Ironhide said with a sigh, he didn't like this at all "The twins..."

Optimus groaned. "...The twins..."

"Yeah..." Ironhide said.

"Well, at least it's both of them. Sunstreaker on his own would be worse than Starscream."

"Yeah but we probably need to in form them about Prowl..."

"Yes, that should be the first thing they are briefed on." Ironhide nodded in agreement. "Report when they land."

"Will do." With that he left. Optimus sighed and went back to his desk. He carefully sat back down with Prowl. He started to worry about what the twins would do when they did find out about Prowl's current problem. Prowl moved a little in his sleep, curling up more closely. Optimus smiled at him and decided to work on some things while he slept. He knew once Prowl was better, he would want to help Optimus with the work. He looked through the files and found some reports that just needed to be signed and sent. He was just about to send them out when there was another knock on the door.

"Hey Optimus!" He clicked send and carefully got up again. "C'mon Optimus!" He sighed, knowing it could only be one Autobot. He opened the door and SpeedDemon was standing there.  
"Speed, Prowl's trying to sleep. Could you keep it down?"

"Oops! Is it true the twins are coming? Is it is it?"

"So you know. Who told you?"

"I overheard Ironhide on my way to bug Bumblebee."

Optimus sighed. "Yes, they are coming."

"Yes! That's awesome!"

"You must promise me Speed not to encourage or take part in anything bad they might do."

"...Well... I promise not to encourage them." He looked at her sternly. "...Okay okay... I promise. I will not encourage or take part."

"Thank you." Optimus said.

"You seen Bumblebee?"  
"Not for awhile. He's probably in the Recreation Room or outside."

"Thanks!" She walked off happily. Optimus sighed in relief. She could be very annoying at times, despite what Gadget tried to teach her.

Prowl slowly awoke. "W...Was that Gadget?" Prowl asked with a sleepy yawn.

"No, it was Speed."

"Oh...she sounded happy for some reason."

"Well...I hate to say this..."

"What?"

"Well...the twins are coming."

"Primus...are you serious?"

"Yes. I am waiting on Ironhide to report when they land."

"There goes the planet."

"Now, let's give them a chance. They haven't done anything yet."

"Optimus you are talking about Sunstreaker and Sideswipe here."

"I know."

"Primus, they won't even listen to me if they saw me in this body..."

"...Prowl...Sideswipe should keep Sunstreaker in line. They might still respect you, especially Sideswipe."

"I don't know..."  
"Just try." said Optimus, he then decided to change the subject "Let's go see Ratchet to check up on how you are doing."

"Okay..." Optimus smiled and left the office. He left his door open and unlocked. They headed to Medical Bay.

* * *

Ratchet was checking over Jazz when they came in. "Okay, Jazz. You should be out of here in a few more days."

"Aww okay Ratch, though it's getting boring in here...Hey, there ya are Prowler, I was wondering were ya went when ya disappeared when I woke up." Jazz said.

"I'm here. The twins are coming..." he said bitterly.

"Don't worry Prowler, I will help ya keep them in line." Prowl smiled a bit at his friend.

"The twins are coming?" Ratchet sighed.

"Yes." Optimus said.

"Well...I hope they behave themselves. Although, we could use some humor around here."

"That's not funny Ratchet." Prowl said.

"It would liven things up a bit. Besides, they have their good points. Thank Primus Sideswipe is the exact opposite of Sunstreaker."

_'Optimus come in. The twins are inbound. I can see them coming in. I'll need Ratchet or Wheeljack for medical assistance."_

_ 'What did they do this time to need medical assistance?'_

'_Their trajectory is off. I don't think they'll land very well.'_

_ 'Okay.' _"Ratchet, the twins are in bound. Should I send Wheeljack instead?"

"Well, I do need to check on Prowl here."

"Alright." _'Wheeljack, this is Prime, come in.'_

_ "Yes, Optimus? I was busy putting some minor parts together. Prowl's new body is almost done."_

_ 'The twins are inbound. Ironhide suggested that medical assistance be present.'  
'On my way, Gadget can finish up alright.'_

_ "Thank you, Wheeljack."_ "Wheeljack is going to meet up with Ironhide," said Optimus.

"Good." Ratchet said. Optimus carried Prowl over to a berth and set him down on it. Ratchet came over and began checking him. Prowl sat still as he can so Ratchet can work. He scanned him a few times and carefully prodded him with his fingers.

"Well?" Optimus asked.

"He's just fine. Just one more day of rest and he'll be good as new."

"That's good."

Prowl sighed. "One more day in this cursed body..."

"It's okay Prowl." Optimus said "Remember what we talked about."

He just sighed. "Well, Prowl, we can't have you sick when we do the transfer. Who knows how it will affect your spark. There could be fatal errors," said Ratchet. Prowl sighed again.

"I'm sorry, but that's my medical opinion. Put it this way, you're new body will be done by then."

"Really?" Prowl asked.

"With Gadget and Wheeljack working on it, it will definitely be done by then. It's probably close to being done right now."

"C'mon Prowl, let's go." Prowl nodded. Optimus reached out his hand. Prowl climbed into it. "Let's go to the Recreation Room and get some energon."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ironhide and Wheeljack watched as the twins came closer. Both "meteors" came careening towards them. "Back up!" Wheeljack scrambled away as Ironhide backed up. The twins crashed down. They transformed into their protoforms. They were laughing hysterically.

_"Whoohoo! Hello Earth, the twins have arrived!"_

_ "Uh...Sides...you're squishing me... My beautiful body..."_

_ "Aww, chill out, bro. We're here." _Ironhide and Wheeljack walked up to the crater as the twins climbed out._ "C'mon Sunny, up we go," _Sideswipe smiled.

_"I can have legs you know."_

_ "I know. I just love ya,"_ smiled Sideswipe.

_"Yeah, sure." _Sideswipe let go of his brother. Wheeljack came over and started scanning them for injuries.

_"Hey Wheeljack, where's Ratchet?" _Sideswipe asked with a smile.

_ "He's back at base with Prowl and Optimus. You two need to stand still. You've got a few injuries from landing."_

_ "Yeah, I'll say. HE landed on ME."_

_ "Don't be such a slagger, Sunshine," _Sideswipe said as he nudged Sunstreaker. Ironhide sighed heavily, crossing his arms. He pinched his nose plating in agitation. Wheeljack started carefully fixing up the twins. _"It's will be fun to mess with Prowl." _said Sideswipe.

_ "Yeah. Think of all the pranks. Oh, how is Prowl anyway?"_ Sunstreaker asked.

_"That's something we need to talk to you two about." _Ironhide said seriously.

_ "Aww, is he sick?"_ Sideswipe asked. _"Ow! Easy, Jack."_

_ "I'm trying to be."_

_ "Is he really sick?"_ Sunstreaker asked. _"I hope he's okay. It wouldn't be fun to pick on him when he's sick."_

_"He is recovering from being sick." _Ironhide said _"But more to the point..."_

_ "I believe Prime wanted to brief them about his situation."_

_ "Well then...let's just say, he's been through a lot since he's been here."_

_"Aww can't you tell us more, Ironhide?"_ asked Sideswipe.

_ "Optimus will tell you. Don't worry, he's alright. He's recovering from being sick."_

_ "Okay, you're all done. Let's get you some alternate modes and access to the web."_

_"Aww okay." _Ironhide and Wheeljack walked with them until the met up with the road. The twins looked at all the cars that passed by. Sunstreaker smirked as a sleek, 2009 Corvette passed by. He scanned it and transformed, becoming his favorite yellow color.

_"Nice! Looks great!"_ Sideswipe watched the road and saw a 2010 Viper Corvette go by. He scanned the car and transformed into a sleek, silver mech. _"Very cool."_

_ "Not as cool as me, bro."_ said Sunstreaker.

_ "Sunstreaker... Hey, let's access that World Wide Web thing. We need to learn the culture of this planet."_

_"Yeah I guess it won't hurt." _Both zoned out and downloaded the information.

"Hey, how do I sound you guys?" smiled Sideswipe.

"Fine." Ironhide said.

"I bet I sound cooler than you," smirked Sunstreaker. Ironhide held his forehead with his hand.

"...Primus..."

"Alright, let's get back to base. Prime's waiting to brief you."

"Okay. Race ya bro!" Sideswipe said.

"Yer on!"

"SIDESWIPE! SUNSTREAKER!" Ironhide bellowed as they drove off.

"Wait up!" called Wheeljack.

* * *

Once back at base, everyone was waiting for them. Prowl was sitting on Optimus's shoulder. Prowl was still worried about what the twins will think of the body he was in. He watched as the twins pulled up and transformed in flashy moves. Wheeljack and a disgruntled Ironhide were close behind. "Welcome to Earth you two." Optimus said.

"Hey, Optimus," smiled Sideswipe.

"Sweet truck plating," said Sunstreaker.

"Geez you guys are fast," said Wheeljack as he transformed.

"You two were going too fast! You could have been pulled over or hurt humans!" growled Ironhide. "I should brig you right now!"

"Ironhide, you know that is my job." Prowl said finally, still a bit unsure what the twins would think.

"Prowl? Where are you?" Sideswipe asked as he looked for the source of the familiar voice.

"He's right here, Sides," said Jazz as he pointed at Optimus.

"Don't be stupid, Jazz. Glad to see you're kicking by the way. That's just a little fleshy Prime made friends with," said Sunstreaker.

Prowl glared at him. "Sunstreaker..." he growled "You want time in the brig?"

"Don't talk to me like that, human."

"Uh, Sunny... That IS Prowl. How did you get inside a human, Prowl?" Prowl slowly looked at the floor.

Sunstreaker stared in awe. "No way... Prowl, a fleshie?"

Sideswipe came up close. He examined Prowl closely. He gently nudged his shoulder. "Hey, why so down? Did something bad happen to make you a fleshie?"

"Jazz, why don't you take Prowl?" Optimus said "I need to speak to the twins."

"Hey, I wasn't trying to do anything. C'mon, Prowl. It's okay. You can tell me."

"Pffft...no...way... Hahaha! Prowl's a fleshie!"

"SUNSTREAKER! Quit it!" yelled Sideswipe.

"Come on Prowler." Jazz said as he slowly and gently remove Prowl from Optimus shoulder and headed to the rec room.

Optimus looked at the twins. "Sunstreaker. Sideswipe." he started "Follow me to my office if you please."

"Great, Sunny. You got us in trouble and we just got here."

"Hey it wasn't my fault." Sunstreaker said as the two started to follow Optimus. Sideswipe just pouted at Sunstreaker.

Sideswipe noticed Prowl and Jazz sitting in the Rec Room on the way to Optimus's office. "Hey Prowl! I'm sorry okay! Whatever I said, I'm sorry! Sunny is too!" They soon arrived in Optimus's office. Both sat down in front of his desk. "Look, Prime. I'm sorry okay? It just surprised me is all. Of all the bots, I thought Prowl would be the last to-..."

"Will you be quiet and just listen?" Optimus almost yelled. Sideswipe shut his mouth and Sunstreaker just huffed. "Now, just listen. It's very important. Save any thoughts you might have until after. Prowl didn't come here very pleasantly. As you all know, I left him behind when I came here with the others. The Decepticons ambushed the Ark, leaving Prowl badly damaged. Despite his injuries, he heard the message I left one and a half earth years ago. He tried to come here and he hit an asteroid belt before entry." Sideswipe looked even more worried about Prowl from this news. Optimus took a deep breath. "So...he was not in good shape when he landed here. According to Secretary of Defense Keller, a team of scientists found him in Death Valley, California." He leaned against his desk and sighed again. "At Keller's digression, the scientists transplanted Prowl into a human body to save his life. He would have died if they hadn't. I wish I had found out sooner. However, I didn't find out until Prowl escaped from their care and found me. I immediately brought him back to base. He's recovering from a human sickness called pneumonia that he received from trying to find us."

"Geez, what a slagging welcome..." Sunstreaker huffed. "No wonder he's such a sparkling..."

"Sunny! How would you like to go through all that? It's hard for him! You think he LIKES being human?" Sideswipe said.

"Ewww! ME as a fleshy?" Optimus and Sideswipe stared at him. "Alright alright... I'll go apologize to him. It sucks okay? I understand now."

"Good. You two are dismissed. No mischief from you."

"Sure Prime."

"You can count on me," smiled Sideswipe. "I'll be sure to keep Sunshine here in line. Let's go make Prowl feel better."

"Yeah..." Sunstreaker said. Optimus watched as the two left his office.

* * *

Sideswipe smiled as he and sat next to Jazz. "Hey Jazz. Hi Prowl, you okay?" Prowl slowly looked up at them. Sideswipe smiled at him. "Hey Prowl," he smiled. Prowl nods a bit. Sideswipe nudges his brother.

"Yeah, hi." Sunstreaker said.

Prowl glared at him. "Just because I'm in this human body, doesn't mean I can't brig you."

"I'm sorry..."

"We're both are." said Sideswipe "Prime told us."

Jazz pat Prowl on the shoulder. "See? They're alright with it."

"I know I am. I'm glad you're okay," said Sideswipe.

"I guess so." Prowl said sadly.

"Hey, don't be like that," Sideswipe said as he pats Prowl on the back. "At least you're alive."

"I know but...I just don't like this body..."

"It might take some getting used to, but give it a chance. From the humans I've met here on base, they seem pretty cool."

Prowl nodded. Everyone smiled. Sunstreaker sighed. "Well, I'm outta here. Nice seein ya, Prowl." With that, Sunstreaker left.

"Don't worry about Sunny." Sideswipe said.

"Yeah, he's always been concerned 'bout himself," said Jazz.

"Deep down in his spark, he's happy you're alive. I'm sure you'll get a new cybertronian body soon."

"...I...I am..."

"Wow! Already?"

"...Gadget, Ratchet, and Wheeljack are almost done working on one for me."

"So why are you so down then?"

"I...I was worried...about how you two would treat me."

Sideswipe laughed and carefully pat him on the shoulder. "You don't have to worry about that."

"Really...?"

"Really. Sunny may not show it, but he doesn't think any less of you. He might take a little bit longer to get used to it, but don't worry about him. You most certainly don't have to worry about me."

"So that means you will be behaving?"

"As much as we usually do."

"No, promise me there won't be any pranks."

"Well..."

"Promise." Jazz just smiled at the two of them.

"Alright. We did promise Prime to take it easy. We promise."

Prowl smiled. "Good." he said. Prowl smiled again just thinking about his mate.

"What are you so happy about?" Sideswipe asked.

Jazz looked at Prowl. "You wanna tell him?"

"They would have found out sooner or later." Prowl said with a sigh.

"I know you'd wanna be the one to tell them."

"Tell us what?"

"Well, Optimus and I..." Prowl started.

"Are what?" Prowl smiled again.

"Come on, Prowl. What's going on with you two?" Sideswipe asked as he leaned in a bit. He was eager to hear.

"Well..." Prowl smiled. "We're bonded."

"No way... you're pulling our legs."

"No he's not," smirked Jazz.

"...Really?" Sideswipe asked, surprised. Prowl nodded. Sideswipe was silent for a moment. "Way to go, Prowl! You and the Prime!" he said as he stuck out his hand for a high five. Prowl looked a bit surprised at this.

"It's a high five, Prowler. Go ahead. That means he approves." Sideswipe just smiled.

"I know what a high five means..." Prowl said.

"C'mon, don't leave me hanging," smiled Sideswipe.

"Very well." Sideswipe and Jazz smiled as the high five was returned.

"I'm happy for you both. Now that you're feeling better, I'm going to go find my brother."

"Just remember, don't get into any trouble."

"I won't," he smiled. Prowl and Jazz watched him leave.

"Why don't we go check on the progress of yer new body? I'm anxious to see what it looks like."

"Okay." Jazz smiled and stood up. He extended his hand for Prowl. Prowl slowly climb into his friend's hand. Jazz smiled as they headed to Wheeljack's lab.

* * *

Once there, they knocked on the door. "'Ey, Wheeljack, it's Jazz."

"Just a second!" Jazz waited and the door opened. "Hey Jazz." Wheeljack said "Oh hi Prowl."

"How's my body coming?"

"I wanna see it. I ain't seen it yet."

"Well I guess it will be okay for you guys to see it. It's almost done."

"How almost?" Prowl asked anxiously.

"Come in and see for yourself."

Jazz walked in. He could see Gadget working on connections and putting pieces together. "Nice..." he smiled. "Wait, a protoform?"

"Well duh," smiled Gadget. "We have to start from the beginning now don't we?"

"What ever Prowl scans will be the final look." Wheeljack said as he looked at Prowl.

He only nodded. "Oh yeah, that's right," said Jazz. "Just like when we came here."

"Will it be ready by tomorrow?"

"Of course it will," smiled Wheeljack.

"We're going to be done tonight for sure." Prowl smiled.

"Looks sweet," smiled Jazz. "Can't wait to see ya in it."

"Neither can I." Prowl said.

"Alright now, leave us be. We need to finish. Shoo shoo," Gadget smiled.

Prowl sighed. "Come on Prowler, let's find Optimus." Prowl nodded. Jazz smiled and set him on his shoulder. They walked away down the hall to get to Optimus's office.

* * *

Bumblebee waved to them on the way. "'Ey, Bee. You seen Boss bot?"

"...No... I'm not sure if he's in his office or not. I have to go find Sam and Mikeala and Melissa."

"Thanks Bee. We will look there." They headed down the halls, back to Optimus's office. They saw him as he was just coming out. "Hey Prime!"

_'Optimus...'_

The blue and red leader stopped and looked to see who was addressing him. "Been lookin' for ya."

"Oh?"

"Gadget and Wheeljack are almost done. They said they'll be done tonight."

"That sounds like good news."

Prowl smiled. _'I...I want to spend more time with you...' _Optimus couldn't help but smile.

"His body looks great. I can't wait to see 'im."

"I'm done in my office. Did you want to talk about something, Jazz?"

"Not really. Just wanted to see if ya wanted to chill."

_'Can we spend some time alone, somewhere away from base?'_

Optimus smiled. _'Of course we can.'_

Jazz smiled, sensing that he was being excluded. He took Prowl in his hand and offered him to Optimus. "I think I'll leave you two 'love birds' alone. Check ya later, Boss Bot," he said as Prowl settled into the Prime's hand.

"Very well Jazz." Optimus said. Jazz just smirked as he walked away. Optimus carefully carried Prowl and headed outside. He set Prowl down on the ground. He transformed and opened his door. "Let's go for a drive."

"Okay." Prowl said as he climbed in.

Optimus smiled and pulled away. "Just leave everything to me." Prowl smiled back. He got onto the highway and drove down it. "Where exactly are you taking me?"

"You'll see when we get there. Enjoy the ride."

* * *

Optimus drove along, finding a nice secluded spot. It was a nice forest inside a park. He pulled up to a lookout point and opened his door. Prowl got out. Optimus transformed and carefully sat down. Prowl slowly placed a hand on Optimus's leg. "Is this place to your liking?" he asked as he looked down at him.

"It's nice..." Prowl looked around the beautiful scenery. Optimus smiled at him. He snuck his hand behind Prowl and scooped him up. He set him down on his thigh and kept a loose, but protective hold on him. Prowl looked up at him and smiled. Optimus smiled back. Both enjoyed the scenery and each other's presence. Prowl forgot about his human body and just basked in the sunlight on his bonded's thigh. Optimus watched him happily enjoy their alone time. Unfortunately for them, Starscream was flying by out of boredom. He didn't think anything of the scene underneath him. He observed in more detail and was surprised to see Optimus interaction so closely with a human. He knew he respected and like the fleshbags of this crappy planet. He sensed something familiar about the human. He then got an idea.

He zoomed in close and captured footage of the human. _I don't know WHO it is you're so fond of, Prime, but I'll find out. _Prowl heard the sound of his jet engines but paid no mind, thinking it belong to a human craft. He cuddled against Optimus's hand. Optimus smiled.

* * *

Back at Decepticon headquarters, Starscream knocked on Soundwave's door. "What do you want Starscream?" Soundwave asked.

He showed Soundwave the footage. "Identify this insect. I want to know WHO he is and why he seems familiar. Get any government information you can from the fleshies. I want to know everything."

Soundwave sighed heavily. "Very well," he glared. Starscream left him, satisfied.

* * *

Back at the forest, Prowl was slowly falling asleep in Optimus's hand. He nuzzled against him, the warmth of the sun calming him. Optimus stroked his back with a finger. "If you want to sleep, you can."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm right here, just relax." He sent security through the bond as he continued to stroke Prowl's back. This slowly put Prowl into recharge. Optimus smiled and took him into his arms. He carefully lay down on the ground and placed Prowl on his chest. He put a hand over Prowl to hold him and keep him safe. He closed his optics with a deep breath, letting the warm sun ease him into his own recharge.

* * *

Soundwave brought the information requested to Starscream. "It's most interesting," he said in his monotone voice.

"Let me see." He looked them over. His smirk grew and grew as he took in all the information. "Excellent. Megatron would have never thought of this. Soundwave, you did well." He smirked as he left towards his lab.

Starscream locked his lab once inside. "I'll show the Decepticons that I'm much better than Megatron... This will be excellent..." he said as his eyes glowed. He looked in his storage and supplies. He found an abandoned drone body and brought it over to the table. He gathered supplies and tools and started to alter the body for his plan.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. Has a slight Yaoi.

Summery: (Set sometime after 2007 movie) A sentient being from Cybertron, was once part of six, now five Autobots, in the search of the All Spark. Had got separated from the others and thought to have parish. But soon the being crash lands on Earth, and since gotten there, he's first experiencing of Earth is a bad one.

AN: I'm not going to give out the name of this Autobot. Not just yet anyways. If any of you like to guess then go right ahead.

"blah" – Normal human speck  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speck  
_blah_ – thinking  
_**blah**_ - flashback

Never Surrender  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 8

Optimus didn't know how long he had been asleep, but he awoke to birds chirping. He smiled to see Prowl still asleep. _**'Optimus come in! Optimus where are you?'**_ Ratchet said through the comm.

_**'I'm here Ratchet.'**_

_** 'You've been gone for two earth hours! I need you back here. I want to check on Prowl. His body is complete. I want to know if we could transfer him early. I want to do a routine check."**_

_**'Okay we'll be right there.'**_ Optimus gently rubbed Prowl's back with a finger. "...Prowl...wake up..." Prowl slowly woke up and looked at him. Optimus smiled. "I have good news from Ratchet."

"Really?"

He nodded. "You're body's finished." Prowl couldn't help but smile. Optimus slowly sat up and put Prowl on his shoulder. "Ratchet wants to do a check on you and see if you're healthy enough to transfer early."

"Okay let's go." Prowl said. Optimus smiled and gently set Prowl down. He was about to transform when the sound of two jets over head worried him. Before he could react, Skywarp tackled him to the ground. "Optimus!" Prowl shouted.

"Prowl!" He got punched in the face.

"You better pay attention to me," smirked Skywarp.

Starscream waited in the shadows as Optimus and Skywarp fought. "Come on, Prime! Put up a fight," smirked the purple and silver seeker twin. Prowl watched worriedly. He wished he could help but he couldn't with the body he was wearing.

"You're no match for me, Skywarp..." Optimus growled as he kicked him off. He looked at Prowl. "Are you o-...Ahh!" he cried as Skywarp used his teleporting technique that gave him his name. Optimus was pinned to the ground again, a few feet away from Prowl. "RUN!" Skywarp shot Optimus in the back, shattering shoulder plating. "Prowl! Run!"

"Optimus!"

"RUN! I can handle Skywarp! Run!" Skywarp laughed as he kicked Optimus. The Prime turned around and shot Skywarp in the wing. Prowl was unsure where he could run but knew his mate was right. He watched Optimus driving Skywarp away and ran into the woods. Unfortunately, Starscream chased him on foot.

"Come' ere fleshling!"

"Optimus!"

"PROWL!" he shouted trying to get to him.

"No way, Optimus!" cried Skywarp as he tackled him to the ground yet again.

Starscream sneered his sharp teeth as he caught up to Prowl. "You're mine, fleshbags. Or should I say, Prowl?" He reached down and scoop Prowl up with his claws.

"OPTIMUS! HELP ME!"

"Prowl!" He threw Skywarp off of him and shot his other wing. He ran after him, but Starscream transformed.

"Your tactician is MINE, Prime!" he laughed as he flew off.

"PROWL!" Skywarp flew off after Starscream. Optimus collapsed to his knees.

* * *

Starscream landed carefully with his precious cargo. He hurried into his lab with Prowl and locked his doors. Skywarp made sure no one disturbed his brother before going on his merry way. Prowl looked worried and scared up at Starscream. "How clever... The humans have advanced greatly since our arrival on their mudball of a planet. I find it fascinating how they transferred you into a human body so easily." He smirked and ran a claw down Prowl's arm. "So flawless and able to support a spark," he said as he tapped Prowl's chest. Prowl tried to bat the claw away. "However," Starscream sneered, showing his teeth. "Now that I know who you are, I'm going to put you to good use," he smirked, running the claw across his head.

"Y-You will do no such thing." Prowl said, "Optimus and the others will come for me."

"They will scarcely have enough time," smirked Starscream as he jabbed a needle in Prowl's arm. "Welcome to my world, Prowl."

"W...What are you..." He couldn't get anything else out before the sedative took effect. Starscream smirked and made sure he was completely out before carrying his prone form over to the table. The body was complete and ready to go. An appropriate paint job had been placed on it. The body was completely silver with Decepticon symbols on both shoulders. The frame was similar to Prowl's cybertronian frame but had more of a stealthy build with more weapons on it. There was no need for any additional programming because Prowl's processor already had it. There were one or two updated tactical programs added though. He stripped off the clothing and threw it aside. He took a small, precision laser and opened the head and chest for easy access. He connected cords to the mechanical brain and ran scans. "Impressive...almost a complete replica of our processors..." He typed in commands on the computers and started the transfer from the human brain into the body's processor. He made sure to completely block certain tell tale memories and alter them so Prowl would not go wandering off back to the Autobots.

He went back over to the human shell and studied Prowl's spark and system readings while the transfer was being done. "A spark housed in a mechanical heart? These insects are far smarter than I thought. Very intriguing..." He ran tests, careful not to damage Prowl's spark in anyway. "...Good... You have a very strong spark... All the better for you to survive this..." he smirked. Then his scanners picked up on something odd. He sneered and almost gagged. "You're actually BONDED to that disgrace of a leader? You Autobots and your relationships make me SICK." He sneered at the reading, his energon turning in his tanks. He smirked as he got a thought. "This can become an advantage. Once I'm done molding you to MY biding... Your bond will be long gone and poor Prime will suffer..." He laughed. The computers beeped that the processor transfer was done. "Yes... Now for the final step." He carefully took Prowl's spark out of the human shell and placed it inside the awaiting body. He was very careful to get all of the spark inside and close up the body. He made sure everything checked out before going over to the human shell. He placed it and the clothes in an incinerator to get rid of the evidence. He watched and waited for Prowl to awaken in the new, Decepticon body.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Autobot base, Optimus slowly pulled up and transformed. He slowly walked inside, crestfallen. "Optimus?" Optimus didn't acknowledge his name. He continued to slowly walk to his quarters. "Optimus?" Ironhide called again, this time following after him. Optimus sighed again as he sadly turn to Ironhide. "Optimus...what's wrong? Where's Prowl?"

"...H-he's...He's gone..."

"What?"

"...He's gone... Starscream took him... I...I can't even feel his spark anymore..."

"Are you sure?" Ironhide asked.

"...Th-there's nothing... I...could fell fear...and then nothing..."

"Prowl can't be gone. Sure Decepticons hate humans."

"...I don't even feel loss... I don't know where he is or what he's feeling... For the first time in my life...since Elita...I'm scared..."

"It's going to be okay Optimus, we will find him." Ironhide sighed and led Optimus into his quarters. He locked the door behind him and sat down on the couch with Optimus. "Are you sure you can't feel him?" Optimus nodded sadly. Ironhide put an arm around him. "We'll find him, I don't know how, but we will. I promise you on my spark, we'll bring Prowl back home." Optimus sighed sadly and let Ironhide comfort him.

* * *

At Decepticon headquarters, Prowl was slowly waking up. "Where...?"

"You're here, at the Decepticon base. You were attacked by humans out on patrol. You're fine now," said Starscream.

"I see."

"Come, you're due for monitor duty and everyone is worried about you."

"Yes Lord Starscream." Starscream smiled, trying to hide his smirk. He waited for Prowl to get off the table and followed him out of his lab. Prowl moved along the halls and into the command center. Some of the other Decepticons looked at him curiously but Starscream corrected them. Prowl sat down and watched the monitors. "Do I have any other duties? My memory is a little faulty," Prowl said.

Starscream gave him a data pad with a schedule on it. "Your processor got a little damaged in the attack. You'll recover alright. I'm off to my command post. Stay out of trouble." Prowl watched the monitors and noticed the Autobots on patrol around the area. Nothing sparked his memory at all. He kept a tactical optic on them as he watched the other screens for activity.

* * *

Starscream sat on Megatron's old throne, now his throne. He watched the other Decepticons move about with a smile on his face. His two trine brothers came over to him. "So," teased Thundercracker. "How'd our little Autobot lab rat turn out? He squeak away from you, Screamer?" he cooed as he stroked one of Starscream's wings.

"Don't call me that TC! And no…he didn't get away from me." His mouth widened into a satisfied smirk. "Everything went nicely. He has no memory of ever being an Autobot. He exists here among the Decepticons. Not even his spark aches for his lost mate."

"Who was he bonded to before you erased his memory?" Skywarp asked, curious about the results. He didn't want to have left Optimus alive for nothing.

"You'll gag at this," sneered Starscream. "That idiot of a tactician was bonded to Optimus."

"WHAT?" both seekers questioned with disgust.

"Oh, it's very true," Starscream gagged. "As I was analyzing his spark readings, I found out for myself. It's slagging twisted. Those Autobots and their mushy relationships."

"I guess Prime needed someone to dump on after Megatron killed Elita. Ha ha… That was my favorite part of that battle," smiled Thundercracker.

"And now, I've become his equal by taking yet another bonded from him," Starscream smirked.

"You have proven yourself as leader, yes. However, there are things Megatron has done that will keep him great," said Skywarp.

"How dare you!" Starscream yelled as he jumped off the throne and grabbed Skywarp's throat.

"I…_**-cough-**_…was only…stating…the truth…I…_**-cough cough-**_ have no doubt…you are…a great leader…"

"Please, brother…" begged Thundercracker as he put a hand on Starscream's arm.

Starscream let go with a sigh. "Don't insult my leadership again," he said in a chastising tone.

"I wasn't…trying to," Skywarp coughed as he rubbed at his neck cables. "You are my brother. I will respect you more than I ever did Megatron. We're a trine. My spark belongs to you."

"Stars…let's just get along like we always used to. I don't like it when you get all powerful and angry."

"It's the Decepticon way. I have to show the others that I do not show favor. I will be mutinied and killed if I let my spark show."

"Then I will be more careful under watchful optics," Skywarp said with a bow.

_I'm sorry…to both of you…_ he spoke softly across their bond.

"Prowl's monitor duty is almost over. I'll go follow him to his next post. We have patrol together."

"Good. I know I can at least trust you two to keep an eye on him without trying anything." Both seekers nodded and left. Starscream settled back down on the throne, watching his Decepticons go about their day.

* * *

Back at Autobot base, Optimus started to feel Prowl's spark. "Prowl?" He got no answer from the bond, but he could feel him. He left his quarters and went to tell Ironhide. Ironhide was working on his cannons when Optimus found him. "Prowl's alive."

Ironhide smiled up at him. "That's great sir."

"I know he's at their base. We have to go."

"Okay Optimus let's get the others." Optimus smiled as Ironhide finished up on his cannons. The two left and headed to Ratchet. "Ratchet, Prowl's alive," Ironhide said as the two came in.

"Are you sure?" the medic asked.

"I can sense him with our bond. He won't answer me so I know something's wrong. I know he's alive."

"Okay. We'll get everyone together and go after him."

"Come on, Optimus. Let's round up the rest of the 'Bots. We'll let you know when we're ready to go," said Ironhide.

"Right."

Optimus led Ironhide to the Recreation Room to gather more people. "Who wants to rescue Prowl?" Ironhide asked.

"I'll go for sure," said Jazz. "He's my best bud."

"Count me in," said Gadget.

"Me too. I'm ready to kick some 'Con ass."

"Me and Sunny will go."

"You can bet, I'll be there," said Bumblebee.

"Good," smiled Ironhide. "We'll need everyone. Starscream isn't going to just hand Prowl back to us." Optimus smiled at everyone.

Outside, Prowl was listening while Skywarp checked things from the sky. He was confused on what was going on. _Looking for me? They couldn't possibly be looking for me. I have always been a Decepticon. They must be referring to someone else. __**'Skywarp, come in. Skywarp I have news on the Autobots.'**_

_** 'What did you find out?'**_

_**'They are looking for a lost comrade. They're going to make a move on Decepticon headquarters. We must report this to Lord Starscream.'**_

_**'Right, lets go.'**_ Prowl came out from his hiding spot, not having an alternate mode yet. He shook his head to clear it.

"My loyalty has always been to the Decepticons. Prime is mistaken if he thinks he's going to rescue this 'Prowl' person." Skywarp flew off and Prowl followed on foot. As Prowl ran to base, his mind drifted. His unconscious started to break through the firewalls and blocks. He started to slow down his running. Memories flashed before him.

_**'**__**Prowl, are you alright?'**_ Skywarp asked.

_**'**__**...I'm fine... I'm fine. Let's go tell Starscream.'**_ Skywarp kept a close eye on him as they made their way to base.

* * *

"Lord Starscream," Prowl bowed as he entered the main room with Skywarp. "We've got news from the Autobots," said Skywarp.

Starscream sat up straight on the throne. "Report."

Prowl stood. "While on patrol I heard the Autobots plotting. They plan to attack us, sir. They are trying to rescue someone named Prowl. They believe you have captured this Autobot and they plan to come and take him back."

"Are they? I guess we have to get ready for their arrival." Starscream said with a smirk.

"Sir, they are bringing a group of at least ten," Skywarp said.

"Good," Starscream smirked. "Prowl, gather as many able soldiers as you can. We're going to overpower those Autobots."

"Of course Lord Starscream." He bowed and left the room. Starscream checked that he was out of audio range.

_**'Keep a VERY close optic on him, Skywarp. He might get through my firewalls. He seemed a little confused by the Autobots' plot. He might have had some memory slips already. I want you to make SURE he doesn't break through and ruin this. He CANNOT remember.'**_

_**'Of course Screamer.'**_ Starscream nodded at Skywarp to be dismissed. He hurried after Prowl.

"His spark might just be stronger than I thought..."

"Lord Starscream expects to win this battle as he has every other. NO ONE will be excused from error. Get yourselves energized and prepped for battle. I don't care if that means a last minute upgrade. Be ready to destroy the Autobots. I won't be blamed for anyone's failure," Prowl commanded at a group of twenty Decepticons.

"Who's ready to fight?" he asked them as they all exchanged looks and bets.

"WE ARE!" the yelled excitedly. There was a feverish roar among them. Prowl smiled.

"We will defeat them all! Decepticons shall reign!" Prowl yelled in encouragement. He happily watched as the group went off to prepare themselves for battle.

"Thought I'd find ya here," smiled Skywarp. "Listen, I noticed you were a little shaken up from patrol. Starscream wanted me to check on you."

"I'm fine."

"You sure? Let's go get some energon together. That might help you." Prowl thought for a moment. Skywarp might be trying to pull something, but he was one of Starscream's most trusted soldiers. He was bonded as part of a trine. He knew Skywarp would be the last to do anything to his trine mate's Second in Command.

"Alright... You know what? I do need some energon."

Skywarp smiled. "C'mon. Let's get some before everyone else does. A nice cube will help you relax and recover from patrol."

"Thanks." Skywarp led him to the Recreation Room. A lot of the Decepticons Prowl had briefed where there.

Skywarp got him a cube. "Here you go. Let's go sit." Prowl nodded as both sat down. Prowl nodded as both sat down. Prowl took a sip of his cube.

"Feel better?" Skywarp asked.

"Yeah."

"Good," smiled Skywarp. As Prowl drank another sip, an old memory came back to him. A silver mech would try and get him out of an office to recharge.

_**"Ha ha ha...C'mon Prowler. You've been working WAY to hard."**_

_**"Some one has to."**_

_** "Prowler... You're going to hurt yourself. Come on. Let's get some warm energon and get you to bed."**_

_** "...Alright... It is getting late..."**_ The silver mech smiled and led him out. Prowl took a deep breath and shook his head.

"Prowl?"

"Some...weird dream... I need to get myself checked out before going into battle. I think my processor is glitching."

"Okay. After we finish our energon, I'll take you to Soundwave." Prowl nodded and both finished their cubes. "C'mon," Skywarp said as he led Prowl away.

Inside the low quality Medical Bay, Soundwave examined Prowl. He carefully removed his helm and took a look. "Suspicions correct. Will correct." He connected a cord carefully and discreetly. He rebuilt the firewalls and blocks Starscream had put in place. "Ready for battle. Error corrected," he said as he put Prowl's helm back on.

"It's probably a long term result from your injury earlier."

"Probably."

"One hundred percent. Free to function normally." Prowl nodded.

"C'mon then. We have some Autobots to attack."

"Right." Prowl said.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the Autobots, Optimus was rounding everyone up. "Alright, everyone. Let's go get Prowl back."

"Yeah those 'Cons are going to pay for taking him." Ironhide said.

"You bet," Gadget said.

"We'll show those 'Cons no one steals a friend! We'll kick thier afts 'til there's nothing left!"

"Speed..." Gadget warned.

"We'll get him back for sure," nodded Bumblebee.

"Alright, Roll out!" They all transformed and headed towards the Decepticon base.

At the Decepticon headquarters, Starscream eyed his troops. Prowl was at the front of them. "Decepticons! Be ready show no mercy!"

"The Autobots approach, my Lord!" called Prowl.

"ATTACK!"

"Prime! They were waiting for us!" shouted Ironhide.

"They must have had spies. Autobots! Defend yourselves! Rescuing Prowl is our only priority!"

"Right!" cried SpeedDemon as she transformed. Gadget caught her.  
"Ready for action!" she replied.

"Decepticons! No mercy!" cried Prowl as he started firing. Optimus fought back a few lesser 'Cons easily. He caught Prowl for a moment and something familiar rang through his spark.

"Prowl?"

Prowl fired at him. "Optimus Prime," he glared. "If I take you down, Lord Starscream will reward me." Optimus was surprised. His bondmate would never join the Decepticons. Prowl shook his head as his spark tried to communicate with Optimus Prime's. He tackled Optimus to the ground. "Your head will be a prize for Starscream."

"Prowl...why did you join the Decepticons?"

"Join? I've always been a Decepticon." He collapsed to his knees, holding his chest as his spark screamed against the words he was saying.

"Prowl!" He stood up and shook his head, running away from Optimus. He went to attacking the other Autobots. Optimus grew worried that something was not right.

"I'll kill you all!" Prowl cried. He started shooting at the others. Ironhide started shooting back at him. "You won't win!" he sneered happily.

"Neither will you! We'll get our friend Prowl back!" Gadget cried as she fired at him too. Starscream swooped down and tackled Optimus. Optimus tried to throw Starscream off him. He knew he had to get to the others to stop them from hurting Prowl.

Starscream sneered and punched him. "Don't even think about it. Your little lover is mine now."

"What have you done to him, Starscream?"

"You'd be amazed what a nice, proper body and some firewalls can accomplish. He'll NEVER go back to you." He laughed. Prowl was still fighting the other Autobots, not caring how hurt he was getting.

"Stop it 'Con! I'll decimate you with my cannons!"

"Ironhide, take it easy," said Gadget as she tried firing at Prowl's shoulders.

Starscream laughed again. "You're fellows are going to kill your lover before he even remembers!" Optimus then got this inner rage as he grabs Starscream's wings. He pulled them and broke off the tips of each in a very un-Optimus like way. Starscream couldn't help but scream in pain.

Optimus took the opportunity to push him off and run after Prowl. He ran over to Ironhide and Gadget as they shot at him. Gadget managed to get a good shot, damaging his arm. Ironhide put a hole in his shoulder. He fell to his knees. His spark screamed and broke through all the blocks and firewalls. All his memories flooded back to him. Gadget and Ironhide stopped, not knowing what was going on. "Prowl!" Optimus called out. Prowl's spark called out to him fully as he collapsed forward. Optimus got to him just before he fell on the ground. He pulled him into his lap. "Are you alright? Prowl, speak to me."

"...I-I'm wrong...Starscream...did something...something bad... This...this isn't my body... This isn't me...I... I'm sorry..."

"Shhh...it's okay Prowl..." Optimus said gently "Everything's okay now."

"...T-Take...Take me home... I just... Just want to go home... I'm sorry..."

"Shhh it's going to be okay." Optimus said as he gently lift Prowl up into his arms.

"...That's...That's... That slagger..." Gadget growled.

"He'll be alright now. Starscream is retreating."

"We're leaving," Optimus said as he held Prowl close to him and walked away. Prowl cried into his chest, scared and hurting. The other Autobots hurried after their Prime.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All Transformers characters belong to Hasbro. Any made up characters were created by me. Has a slight Yaoi.

Summery: (Set sometime after 2007 movie) A sentient being from Cybertron, was once part of six, now five Autobots, in the search of the All Spark. Had got separated from the others and thought to have parish. But soon the being crash lands on Earth, and since gotten there, he's first experiencing of Earth is a bad one.

AN: I'm not going to give out the name of this Autobot. Not just yet anyways. If any of you like to guess then go right ahead.

"blah" – Normal human speck  
"_blah_" – Cybertronian speck  
_blah_ – thinking  
_**blah**_ - flashback

Never Surrender  
by Yami-Yugi

Chapter 9

Once back at base, Optimus went straight to Medical Bay with Ratchet following. "Ratchet, can we put Prowl in his body now?" Optimus asked.

"Yes. It's prepped for him. Let's hurry." Optimus nodded and gently lay Prowl down the berth.

"Just rest and take it easy, Prowl. You're safe at base where you belong."

"...I'm...s-sorry..." Prowl whimpered.

"Shh... Don't keep saying that. It wasn't your fault." Optimus said gently.

"Starscream did this to you, now rest. I promise you'll be okay when you wake up," said Ratchet.

Prowl looked weakly up at Optimus. "It's okay. I'll be right here when you wake up." Optimus said gently.

"You can trust me, Prowl. I've known you since you were a youngling." Prowl was unsure for a bit before recharge soon decided to take over for his already hurt body. "Easy, youngling," Ratchet said as patted Prowl's chest. He carefully opened his processor and hooked it up to the new one in the new body. He kept tabs on Prowl's vitals as he waited for it to finish. It wasn't long until Prowl finally fell into recharge. Ratchet smiled solemnly at him. "Poor kid... First those scientists...and now Starscream... He just hasn't a very good time on this planet." The processor transfer completed so Ratchet carefully opened Prowl's chest. He took the spark and carefully placed it in new, exact copy of Prowl's cybertronian body. "There we go. He'll be back to normal when he wakes up. Comfortable in his own body," he said as he carefully closed everything up.

"Thank you, Ratchet." Optimus said.

He nodded, carrying the old body back into the storage closet. "I'll scrap that for spare parts later. For now, I'll let Prowl rest. You can stay as long as you need to. I want to check you for injuries anyway." Optimus nodded and took a seat in a near by berth.

Ratchet came over and looked him over. "You check out fine, as always. I recommend you get some rest. You're spark readings are a little weak. I can tell you've been under a lot of emotional stress from Prowl. Stay here with him and rest."

"Thank you again, Ratchet."

Ratchet smiled a bit. "That's what I'm here for." He retreated into the back where his office was so he could get his own rest. Optimus glance over to where Prowl was resting. He smiled, happy that everything will be alright now with his mate. He sent the joy and content to Prowl's spark. He was answered back with calm as Prowl moaned in his sleep.

* * *

Optimus didn't know how long he had been asleep, but smiled to see Prowl still resting. He decided to get up and let Prowl be. He found the Medical Bay empty. Ratchet was no longer in his office. He smiled at Prowl one last time before heading out. He was soon greeted by Ironhide and Gadget. "How is he, Optimus?" Ironhide asked.

"He's going to be alright, isn't he?" Gadget asked worriedly.

"He's fine. He's resting in Medical. He's back to normal, in his own body."

"That's good." Ironhide said.

"I'm so relieved," Gadget sighed. "I was worried because Ironhide and I got in some pretty good shots."

"Everything is fine now." Optimus said.

Gadget smiled with a nod. "The 'Cons are pretty quiet. I think Starscream will lay low for a while now." Optimus nodded.

"I'm off to find Bee and the others. No doubt Speed is causing trouble." Gadget left. Ironhide followed her.

"I'm going back to the farm. Annabelle worries when I'm missing for a few days."

"Tell the Lennoxes I said hello then." Optimus said.

Ironhide nodded. "I will." With that Ironhide left the base. Optimus took a deep breath. He decided to get some air. He walked outside of the base and stood on an outcropping of land. He smiled as he watched the scenery.

"...I should try again..." he said as he looked to the sky. Back in the medical bay, someone was slowly waking up. Prowl looked around and wondered where Optimus went. His memories were back to normal. He remembered everything from human to being used by Starscream. He smiled at the familiar Medical Bay, happy to be back with his fellow Autobots in a real body. He slowly got up from the berth just as Ratchet came back.

"I see you are wake. How you feel Prowl?"

"Much better. I'm glad to be in my own body again."

"Good." He came over and gave him a basic check. "Everything's in order now. I suggest you stay in protoform for awhile. You still need to adjust and get used to being in a normal body. Once you feel comfortable enough, let me know and we'll talk about getting you an alternate form."

Prowl nodded. "Where's Optimus?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I've been working with Wheeljack. I'm sure you'll find him," he smiled.

"I'm sure." Prowl said as he got off of the berth. Ratchet watched him leave with a smile.

Optimus stood outside looking up at the sky, sending the same message. He was so busy doing that he didn't notice someone coming up behind him. "Many are strong." a familiar voice spoke after he finished with his message "They will come."

Optimus slowly turned to the voice behind him. There stood the familiar mech and the familiar small non useful wings. He smiled happily. "Prowl." he said as the said mech came closer so he could wrap his arms gently around him "Why are you still in protoform?"

"Ratchet suggested to wait until I get used to my systems again." the mech spoke as he nuzzle his face plate into Optimus's chest "I wanted so much to hold you like this again. I wanted so much to tell you how much I missed you...How much I love you."

"I know Prowl." said Optimus gently as he caressed the sensitive part of Prowl's prominent red chevron. Prowl leaned into the touch.

"Optimus..." Prowl sighed happily. Optimus smiled and pulled him into his arms.

"...I thought I'd lost you..."

"I'm here now..." Prowl said.

Optimus rested his head on top of Prowl's helm. "I know..."

"...I love you..."

"I love you too." Prowl nuzzles into Optimus again. The Autobot Leader smiled and held Prowl close. "Let's head back inside." Optimus said. Prowl nodded. Optimus smiled and lead his mate back inside the base. Prowl sighed happily, glad to be walking in his own body. Many of the Autobots saw them and wave to them as they pass.

"Aww, man... The Cop Bot's back..." whined SpeedDemon. "Now I have to actually LISTEN to him..."

Jazz ran up and hugged him, almost knocking him away from Optimus. "Nice to have ya back, Prowler."

"Thanks Jazz."

He just smiled. "Can't wait ta start draggin you outta the office again," he smirked.

Optimus smiled. "I'm sure you won't have to worry about that Jazz." He said.

"Oh yeah... YOU'LL be pulling him out of his office too."

"Yuck! Mushy stuff!" Jazz smirked at Speed. She looked up at him. "What?"

"Nothing." Jazz said.

She stared up at Optimus and Prowl. "You two 'love birds' seen Gadget around?"

"She must be with Wheeljack." Prowl said.

"Okay. Thanks!" she called as she ran back down the halls. Jazz just smiled after her.

Prowl sighed. "I'm not looking forward to keeping her in line."

"I'm sure you will do fine."

"Sides, that's Gadget's job anyway," smiled Jazz. Prowl just nuzzled into Optimus. "Well, I should probably leave you two alone," Jazz smiled as he walked off.

"Well I guess we should get ourselves reacquainted in my quarters?" Optimus asked with a smile.

"I agree," smiled Prowl. Optimus lead Prowl towards his quarters.

* * *

Once inside the leader's quarters, Optimus led Prowl to his berth. Prowl cuddled into him happily. Optimus smiled and wrapped his arms around Prowl. "I love you Optimus."

"I love you too..." Prowl smiles.

"I guess this is our home now with the Allspark destroyed." Prowl said.

"Yes."

"I guess we should make the best of it." Optimus caress Prowl's chevron.

"This planet has become more and more like home as the years have gone by."

"I guess you have to show me everything." Prowl said with a smile.

"I would love to," the Prime smiled. Prowl cuddled into him again. Optimus just smiled at him. "I will show you everything when you get your alt mode." Prowl just sighed happily.

"I would like that." he finally said. Optimus kissed Prowl on the forehead and started to move down his neck. Prowl moan happily. Optimus moved down from his neck to his shoulders.

"You taste, so good." Optimus said.

Prowl started to kiss him back. "So...do you..." he said in between kisses. Optimus wrap his arms around him. Prowl nuzzled into him. Optimus started rubbing around his door wings. "Optimus..." Prowl moan in content.

"I missed you, Prowl... Missed doing this..."

"Same...here..." Optimus started moving down to Prowl's lower back and pulling him closer to him. "Optimus..."

"...I want to love you...to make up for all those years..."

"...I'm not stopping you..." He smiled and pulled Prowl closer, rubbing more than cuddling. Prowl moan happily. "...Take...me... I...love you..." Prowl smiled. Optimus reached out to him powerfully with their spark bond. Prowl rested against Optimus happily. Optimus obliged him. He was just about to open up and start them interfacing when he noticed Prowl had fallen asleep. His deep breathing was the only sound he made in reply.

Optimus couldn't help but smiled. _I guess we can do it later._ he thought. He pushed away all his desires and just held Prowl close to him. "I'll always love you, Prowl... I'm here with you now..." He kissed him on the forehead again before covering him with the thermal blanket. "Sweet dream cycle." Optimus then watched him until he went into recharge as well.

* * *

When Optimus woke up again he looked down at his mate in his arms. He thought back to the day when Prowl confided in him how he feels. It was a couple of breems after Elita's death when Prowl came into his office that day. He had asked him how he was faring after the loss. _**"...He...He killed her right in front of me... Wh-What could I do...?" he said, letting tears fall. He knew he couldn't hide his emotions.**_

_** "She...would have like you to move on sir..." Prowl had said slowly.**_

_** "...But..."**_

_** Prowl came up to him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's what she wanted. She wanted you to be happy, sir..."**_

_** "...We...we were going to have a sparkling someday... I...I can protect a base full of Autobots...but...but I can't protect the one I love!"**_

_** "...She's...she's not the only one that loves you sir..."**_

_** "...What...?"**_

_** "...She's wasn't the only one that loves you..." Prowl said as he slowly turned away.**_

_** "...Prowl...what are you saying...?" he asked, curious more than upset.**_

_** "...I-I have had feelings for you sir..." Prowl said "...I just didn't want to come in between you and Elita..."**_

_** "...You...You had...feelings for me?"**_

_** Prowl nodded. "I...I still do sir..."**_

_** Optimus smiled at him and took his hand into his big ones. "Prowl...thank you, for being honest with me. I know how hard it must be to confess something like this, especially to a superior. Prowl...I'm sorry but I have to turn you down. I'm not ready for a relationship right now. My spark needs time to let Elita go and heal. I would appreciate a friend to help me."**_

_** "I...I understand sir..."**_

_** "If I reciprocate your feelings, I want it to be with my whole spark and not with a partial, wounded one."**_

_** Prowl nodded. "I understand sir. I'll...do what ever I can to help you..."**_

_** "I would appreciate that, Prowl. I really need a close friend more than a lover. Don't take it too hard."**_

_** "I won't sir. I'll be ready when ever you are."**_

_** Optimus smiled and let go of Prowl's hand. "I'm glad you understand. You're dismissed for now."**_

_** "Very well sir." Prowl said as he turned and started to head towards the door. "Sir... Are you sure you'll be alright...?"**_

_** "I... I just need some time alone right now. I'll let you know if I need anything."**_

_** "Very well sir. Try to get some recharge, it will help."**_

_** "I know. I'm sure Ratchet will be in to check on me as well."**_

_** Prowl nodded. "Jazz and myself will take care of the base for you." Optimus only smiled as the SIC left. **_Optimus smiled down at Prowl, who was still fast asleep. _We've come very far since then. You helped me, Prowl... I'm determined to give you every ounce of your love back to you._ Prowl cuddled into him more as he sleep. Optimus was tempted to caress Prowl's helmet but he was unsure if that will wake his mate up or not. He settled for a gentle kiss on his forehead. Prowl moaned happily, wrapping his arm around him. Optimus couldn't help but smile. Prowl started to moan, remembering when he first came to the planet. Optimus, worried something was wrong, gently caress Prowl's helmet. "It's okay Prowl." he spoke gently.

"...Optimus..."

"It's okay, I'm here, Prowl."

"..._**-moan-**_...I... I don't want to be in this body.. Optimus...help..."

Optimus now knew he needed to wake Prowl up. "Prowl, wake up."

"...Optimus...I need you..."

Optimus gently shook Prowl. "Prowl? Come on wake up."

"...Op...Optimus...?" he yawned.

"You were having a bad dream." Optimus said.

"...I...I was remembering when I first came here." He nuzzled closer to Optimus.

"Well you are okay now, and with me." Optimus said as he kiss the top of his helmet.

"...I know... And I know the humans were only trying to help." Optimus smiled at him. "I love you, Prime..."

"And I love you, Prowl. Shall we get up?"

"...No... I want to enjoy just being together," Prowl said as he nuzzled as close as he could to the Autobot Leader. Optimus couldn't help but smile. Prowl smiled back, falling back asleep. Optimus smiled before he slowly fell back asleep himself.

* * *

Prowl slowly woke again and smiled softly to himself when he still found himself in Optimus arms. "...Morning..." Prowl looked a bit surprised to see Optimus awake and looking at him.

"How long..." he started to ask.

"A few minutes." Prowl couldn't help but smile and nuzzled into him more. Optimus smiled.

"How long have we been in recharge?"

"Most of the morning."

"We should get some energon then..." Prowl said with a yawn but didn't move from his position from Prime.

"Yes, we should..." Prowl just cuddled into him more. "Prowl? We should get up."

"...But...Optimus... I...I'm comfortable..."

"But it won't get our energon any faster." Optimus said with a smile.

"...Alright..." Optimus gently kiss the top of Prowl's helmet. Prowl was the first up. Optimus followed after him. They arrived at the rec room and saw some of the other Autobots was there.

"Look who finally decided to come online." Ratchet said with a smile when he saw them.

Optimus smiled at him. "Ratchet." Prowl just gave the medic a nod. Optimus went to the dispenser to get cubes for himself and Prowl.

"Ratchet...?" Prowl asked.

"Yes Prowl?"

"When will I be able to get an alternate mode?"

"How're your systems doing?"

"Better."

"How about after you have your energon come to my medical bay and I can run a system check?"

"Alright." Optimus came over with the cubes. Prowl smiled and took one. "Thanks, love..." Prowl said. Optimus just smiled at him. Prowl smiled back at him before he started to drink his cube. Prowl smiled after he took a sip of his cube. "It's been so long to feel the taste of energon again." He said with a content sigh. Optimus just smiled at his mate as he drank his cube.

* * *

After both finished their cubes they followed Ratchet into his medical bay. "Okay take a seat, Prowl." He said and allowed said mech to sit upon the medical berth before he came over and started running scans. Prowl sat as still as he can be as Optimus watched near by. When the scans beeped Ratchet looked at him.

"Well?" Prowl asked.

"Your systems are doing fine." Ratchet said "You can scan an alt mode now and get back on duty."

Prowl smiled at him. "Thanks Ratchet." He said as he got off the berth.

"It's good to have you back, Prowl."

"It's good to be back." Prowl then walked over to where Optimus was waiting.

"I know a perfect place to get you an alt mode." Optimus said with a smile.

Prowl smiled back. "Remember, you promised to show me around afterwards." He said.

"I didn't forget." Ratchet watched with a smile as he saw the two mechs hold hands before they walked out of his medical bay.

* * *

Optimus led Prowl outside of the base. Optimus transformed. "Come on, I know the way."

"Okay." Prowl said. Prowl climbed into Optimus's trailer as it hitched up to him. Optimus happily drove off with his precious cargo out to the place he first landed. Optimus sighed happily from the memories as the country highway came into view. Optimus stopped at where they could not be seen by the passing cars.

"Okay Prowl, you can come out now."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Prowl asked from inside.

"Hardly anyone but other delivery drivers drive down this road."

"Okay..." Prowl said as he slowly got out from the trailer. Optimus smiled as he watched him. Once Prowl was out of the trailer he walked over to where Optimus was transformed. "So...how can I scan an alt mode then if only delivery driver use this road?"

"Others drive here as well." Optimus crouched down out of sight and Prowl copied. "Just observe the other cars going by."

"Okay." Optimus smiled as he watched Prowl. Prowl patiently waited for a car to drive by.

Soon sirens could be hard nearing them. Prowl look towards the sound and saw a police cruiser nearing them going to an emergency. Prowl couldn't help but smile as he quickly scanned it before it drove off. Optimus couldn't help but smile. "It suits you." He said.

Prowl turned and smiled back at him. "You think so?"

"Definitely," he smiled widely. Prowl smiled again. "Well? Aren't you going to try it out?"

"Are you going to help me?" Prowl asked with a smirk. Optimus was confused for a moment. Prowl flushed and looked down, door wings drooping. "O-oh...you...you meant...to transform..."

"What you thought I meant?" Optimus asked.

"...Never mind..."

Optimus only laughed, the romantic side of him understanding. He put an arm around Prowl and patted his shoulder. "Maybe later," he whispered. Prowl blushed more. "Okay, give it a try." Prowl smoothly transformed into the police car. "How does it feel?"

Prowl move a bit on his tires. "Good."

"Ready to head back?"

"I thought you were going to show me around?"

"Oh, I forgot, sorry." Prowl couldn't help but smile a bit at that. Optimus transformed and started to drive off. "C'mon."

"I'll go where ever you go." Prowl said as he drove off after him. Optimus smiled and led Prowl around the area.

* * *

"This planet is quite lovely..." Prowl said "Even more so when I'm with you."

Optimus "smiled". "Yes, organic life has a very unique beauty to it."

"I like your alt mode...its makes you so...sexy."

"Are you flirting with me Prowl?"

"You don't want me to?"

"Maybe not right now."

"...Oh..." Prowl sighed. "...Lets go back then..."

"Okay." Optimus said then led him back to base.

* * *

Once they got back, Prowl headed straight to what was now his office. "Prowl?"

"...Sorry sir..." Prowl said "...I need to get to work, since I'm so far behind and this base needs to be in order."

"Prowl, there is no need..."

"Ratchet said I am fit for duty. Excuse me." Prowl said as he then step in the room and shut the door. Optimus was quite confused by the abrupt seriousness. He barged into the room and walked over to Prowl.

"Prowl what in Primus is the matter? Just a couple of seconds ago work was the farthest thing away from your processor."

"Nothing is the matter, sir. I just thought since I was gone so long..."

"You never called me sir when we were alone."

"...I...You...You said...you didn't want me to flirt with you. So...I... I'm catching up with my work instead."

Optimus could only laugh out loud. "You silly mech." He got in Prowl's face and smiled at him. "I didn't want us flirting out in the open while I was touring you around. I wanted you to observe your surrounds and I didn't want us to draw attention to ourselves."

"Oh...I see. I guess my processors miss the signs. Some tactician I am."

"No, you're the best." Optimus said with a smile again. Prowl leaned up and stole a kiss from Optimus. Optimus couldn't help but smile and deepen the kiss.

"We wouldn't be like this if Elita was still alive, huh?" Prowl asked.

"...No...it would be Elita in your place...but that's the past. She would want us to be like this now. She is with Primus now."

Prowl nodded. "Do you...ever regret it? Being with me and all after her death?"

Optimus pulled away from him. "No... I could never regret it. I chose you because I love you."

Prowl couldn't help but smile a bit. "That's all I needed to hear."

"Don't ever believe I don't love you. I've let her go. My spark is yours now."

"I never doubted it, I was just making sure." Prowl said "But...but what if she came back? Like she wasn't really dead like you thought I was when the Ark blew up? What would you do?" Optimus paused a moment, his spark conflicted. It pulsed happily at the thought of her being alive, but the rest of it was in conflict. Prowl waited patiently.

Optimus sighed. "There's a possibility I would go back to her. We were together for a long time, long before I became Prime. There would need to be some discussion and an agreement by all parties involved. Prowl...if she really were alive... I wouldn't just go racing back to her. I would consider your feelings." Prowl nodded again before he gave him a kiss again. Optimus smiled, his spark at ease again. " Why do you ask?"

"It was just something that was on my processor, that's all." Prowl said.

Suddenly the door opened again. "Oh there ya are...oops, did I am interrupting anything?" Jazz asked.

"...Let's...take this somewhere private, Prowl."

"Yes..." Prowl said before looking at Jazz "Was there something you need Jazz? If not..."

"Don't worry I got the hint. The two of ya need some alone time. It can wait."

Prowl smiled at his friend and got up from his desk. Jazz moved out of their way when the two headed out the door. Jazz just couldn't help but smiled. He started to remember the first time when Prowl told him about his secret. _**"Jazz...can we talk?" Prowl asked him one day in the rec room.**_

_** "Yeah sure, what's up, Prowler?"**_

_** "I need some help..."**_

_** "Help with what? Yer second in command, under Optimus."**_

_** "That's just it...it's something I can't tell Prime..."**_

_** "It can't be that bad."**_

_** "It is Jazz...it is..."**_

_** "I'm sure Optimus will understand."**_

_** "No, I'm sure he won't...he might put me in the brig just because I think it..."**_

_** "Prowler, yer not making sense."**_

_** "...I...I have a crush on Prime..." Jazz laughed outright, thinking Prowl was joking. "This isn't a laughing matter Jazz! I'm peds over spark in love with our leader!"**_

_** Jazz shut up quickly and stared Prowl in the optics. "Yer serious, mech?" Prowl nodded, sensory panels lowering a bit. Jazz grinned VERY widely and clapped Prowl hard on the shoulder. "Nice score, Prowler."**_

_** "No it's not Jazz... Prime is bonded to Elita..."**_

_** "...Oh...I had a glitch for a moment... So...ya need my help to do what? Ya want to confess yer feelings even though he's already bonded?"**_

_** "No...it won't be right..."**_

_** "Then whatcha want me to do, Prowler?"**_

_** "Forget I said anything Jazz..." Prowl said sadly as he stood up to leave.**_

_** Jazz grabbed him and put an arm around him. He led him down the hall towards his quarters. "Nah. I'll tell ya what I'll do. I'll keep it a secret, lock it away tight. I'll help ya fuel yer crush into somethin else. I'll help ya mellow out and forget ya ever liked 'im. I've done it a few times before so I know what I'm doin."**_

_** "You sure you can help me forget?"**_

_** "Yeah. I've had to forgo lotsa pretty femmes before. I'll help ya get yer mind on something else, then I'll get ya dating somebody else."**_

_** "Somebody else?"**_

_** "Yeah just try it."**_

_** "I guess I can..."**_

Granted Prowl did try, but now Jazz was glad it never fully happen because now his friend was so happy. _I'm happy for ya Prowler._ he thought.

* * *

Optimus pulled Prowl into his quarters and let the door slide shut. He locked it and the two went deeper into the living quarters. "Now where were we before Jazz interrupted us?"

"Making out I believe." Prowl just smirked and dog piled onto Optimus, snuggling into him as he kissed him. Optimus couldn't help but kissed his mate back. The kissing started getting heavier.

"Optimus..." Prowl moan happily.

* * *

Meanwhile, someone did hear Prime's message the night before and started to make their way to Earth. The life form sent out a special pulse that only one other being could sense. Optimus had stop making out with Prowl when he felt something in his spark. "Optimus? What's wrong?" Prowl asked, still overheating from their make out.

"It's nothing Prowl."

"It can't be nothing."

'Prime, the computer is picking up an Autobot signal.' Ironhide's voice spoke through the comm.

"It can't be..." Optimus said aloud, not meaning to.

"What can't be?" Prowl asked.

Optimus tried to hide the excitement in his spark. "It's nothing, Prowl."

"Stop saying it's nothing." Prowl said.

'Prime?'

'Get Ratchet and go ahead. I'm with Prowl.'

'Sure thing. Ironhide out.'

"Optimus," Prowl said in a demanding tone. The Prime sighed and put his hands on Prowl's shoulders.

"...Don't get upset, but...I...I think she's coming here."

Prowl got a bit confused. "Who?"

"...Elita..." he said mostly to himself so Prowl couldn't hear.

But Prowl did hear. "...But...how?" he asked, slowly pulling away from him.

"I don't know. I just started feeling her a few minutes ago," he said, pulling Prowl near him again.

"It could be a trap...by the Decepticons..." Prowl whispered "It has to be. We all saw what happen that day..."

"I don't know... I have to find out." Prowl pushed him away. "Don't. I won't go if you don't want me to."

"No...go..." Prowl said.

"I can always find out later. I don't want to hurt you."

"No, it's okay..." Prowl said "You need to find out."

Optimus sighed heavily. His spark rejoiced for its long lost mate, but it ached painfully to know he would be losing another. He kissed Prowl's cheek. "I promise you, we'll sit down and talk this over. I won't leave you or hurt you." With those words, he left his quarters and went to meet the CMO and his weapon's specialist. Prowl sat there a bit, sighing sadly, his door wings lowered a bit. He then got up and went to find Jazz.

Said mech had sensed the changes in his best friend's spark and had gone to find him too. The two nearly ran into each other in the hall. "Prowler?"

"...S-She's back Jazz..."

"What's wrong, Prowler?" he asked, making sure he heard right.

"...E-Elita...s-she's back Jazz..." His door wings were quivering.

"I had a feeling that was it. I'm sure Prime's gonna sort it all out. He's not just gonna come right out and dump ya. I know 'im. He ain't like that."

"...B-But what if he does...?"

"Elita's gonna understand, trust me. I'm sure the three of ya are gonna talk it all out and see what's best for everyone." Prowl was unsure.

* * *

At the same time, Optimus watched as his long lost first mate land near by. His intakes were shaky as a conflict of emotions raced through him. For the first time in his life, he didn't know what to do. How could he choose between the two loves of his life without hurting either one? "Optimus." the femme said once she transformed and raced towards him, quite happy to see him.

"...Elita... But how...?"

"Ultra Mangus and his Wreakers found me afterwards."

"The Wreakers?"

"The warriors you left on Cybertron."

"...Yes...I know... So...they were able...to save you...?"

"Yes, Optimus," she smiled as she cupped his face. "What's wrong, Orion? You're distracted."

"...I'm sorry... It's just a lot to take in..."

"Something else is troubling you. I can tell. Be truthful. I love you and nothing you tell me could upset me."

"...Well...after you "died"...I...I kind of found someone else..."

He closed his eyes and tried to look away. He prepared himself for an angry outburst. "So...you bonded to another?" she said more curiously than angrily. "Optimus...please look at me," she said as she pulled his face towards hers.

"...Y-You're not mad?"

"No. I couldn't be mad. You were only doing what I would have expected. If I had died that day, I would want you to find someone else to mend your spark."

"But you're not..."

"No...but that's alright. I can't ask you to pick up right where we left off and throw away your bondmate like nothing happened. I know you wouldn't expect the same of me. That's what love is. It's understanding, letting go, moving on, and it's about accepting change. Now, who is the lucky object of your affections?"

"Prowl..."

"Your second in command?"

Optimus nodded. "He...He confessed to me that he had fallen for me shortly after you died."

"Oh?"

He nodded again with a heavy sigh. His spark was very troubled now, an inner war raging within it. Elita One took his hand and held it tightly. "Come then. We must talk with him and put both your sparks at ease." Optimus just couldn't help but nodded again.

She turned and led him back inside. "Hey! Wait a minute! I haven't even checked her out yet!" Ratchet chastised as he turned to follow them.

"You can check me out later." Elita said "This needs to be done now." The CMO sighed heavily but did not argue.

* * *

The pair walked through the halls, surprising most of the others to see Elita alive. They had found Prowl in the rec room with Jazz. "Prowl," called a femme voice. Optimus was too nervous and distraught about the situation to respond. Prowl slowly looked over, he saw how the two were holding hands and thought of the worse. "Come along with us somewhere privately. There are important personal matters that must be discussed."

Prowl gulped. "It's okay Prowler, go on." Jazz said as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand this is very uncomfortable for you, but things must be dealt with. I promise you that everyone involved will have a chance to make their feelings known. Come on, now," she said as she extended a hand out to him. Prowl was unsure but he slowly got to his feet. Elita smiled at him and waited patiently for him to approach her. She took his hand and the three walked down the hall to Optimus's quarters. It felt odd to Prowl for the femme to hold his hand. "I promise I don't bite," Elita One chuckled, trying to ease the tension.

* * *

Once the three got into Optimus's quarters Prowl got even more worried. Elita led them to the couch and had them all sit in a small group so everyone could look at each other. Prowl took the chair facing the couch. Lots of scenarios came to Prowl's logic processors all a once. He tried to mentally push them away so he won't crash, something that hasn't happen to him in a long while and he didn't want to do it now. "I think the three of us need a talk." Elita said with a smile. Optimus sighed heavily and stared at the floor. Prowl fidget on the chair. Elita looked between them for a moment. "...Well...seems I'm going to have to start." Prowl gulped, worried that was it and he was going to be alone again. "It seems that things had changed since I was gone." Prowl gulped again.

"...I...I guess this is it...huh...?" Prowl slowly spoke.

"Prowl..."

"...You are going back to where it use to be...before..." Prowl whispered, his processor starting to hurt just thinking about it.

"Prowl, you're jumping to conclusions," said Elita One, taking his hand.

"...Wha...?"

"I cannot speak for Optimus," she smiled, squeezing his hand, "but _**-I-**_ am not just going to pretend like nothing happened and go back to the way things were."

"...Really...?" Prowl looked over to where Optimus sat. Optimus cleared his throat and nodded, still not looking up from the floor. "...But...how will this all work...?" Prowl asked, still confused.

"That's why we're talking right now."

"Feelings need to be discussed," agreed Optimus.

"...I guess..." Prowl said.

Elita One squeezed his hand a little tighter. "Don't worry. Everyone will walk away with mutual understanding. No one is going to get hurt, at least, that's my goal."

"...Elita...I...I can't believe you're alive...that you're right here in front of me," Optimus sighed, pulling her towards him. He took her two hands into his. "It... It took me so long to heal..." Prowl watched, a little jealous but tried to hide it.

"...You two...been together for so long..." Prowl whispered "...I always thought it might never happen between Optimus and I..."

"Yes...we have been together for a long time."

"Since we were younglings," Elita One smiled.

"...I just met you after I joined the Autobots..." Prowl sighed again. _Maybe I never did have a chance at all with Optimus in the first place... _Prowl thought sadly.

"I'm so happy you're alive," smiled Optimus as the two met foreheads. Prowl thought maybe he shouldn't be here, to let Optimus have his space with Elita.

"I'm happy too," smiled Elita. "I'm glad you were able to find someone to love you as much as I do." The two didn't notice Prowl slowly getting up and heading for the door. Optimus just couldn't help but smile.

"I still love you...I do...I just..." That was all Prowl needed to hear. Prowl slowly open the door and let it quietly closed behind him.

"...I...I know...I...Prowl?" asked Elita as she noticed things were quiet. Optimus looked to where Prowl was sitting and noticed the chair was empty.

"...Oh no... I think...he got the wrong idea..." He stood up to go after him.

"Wait, Orion. Don't. Saying something to him now will only upset him more. He needs to calm down by himself for now. Besides, I want to hear everything about him. I want to get to know the one who has taken my place," she smiled.

"Are you sure?" Optimus said. He knew how hard Prowl can take news and take things way too seriously.

"I'm sure. I know you still love me and I still love you, but we need to sort through our feelings and come to a choice. We need to do this now so when you DO talk to him, it's the truth."

Optimus sighed. "I hope you're right."

"So, tell me about how you met and the details of your relationship. Tell me what's happened since I've been gone." Optimus sighed again and started from the beginning.


End file.
